Ainsi soit-il
by MiniPouyce
Summary: Les rêves, pour la plupart de chevaliers ce n'étaient que des chimères qui hantaient leurs nuits, mais bien sur pour Camus, il s'agissait d'une autre histoire. Peut être que si il cessait de se voiler la face, ça n'en serait pas ainsi.
1. Un rêve

J'avais besoin de faire une pose dans Ad Vitam Æternam et mes vieux cours de philo trainaient dans un coin donc... Voilà.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Camus s'avança doucement face au déambulatoire dont le mur n'était qu'un vaste entrecroisement de vitraux aux couleurs mâtes. Leurs éclats portaient sur le sol de pavés blancs et sur les grandes colonnes, des teintes disparates qui pourtant apportaient en son cœur une impression de familiarité. Rien ne semblait se dégager véritablement de cette fresque de verre, sinon quelques arabesques confuses. Donc ce soir aussi...

Le verseau s'arrêta, le regard perdu sur les motifs alors que sa longue tunique brossait le sol, soulevant un peu de poussière. Depuis combien de temps ce retrouvait-il dans ce lieu, ce temple aux allures de cathédrale gothique ? Il n'y avait rien ici, pas un bruit pas un souffle, ni même d'autel ou tentures se balançant dans une brise fantomatique. Seul cet espace recouvert de vitraux et peut être derrière lui, entre les deux colonnes menant à la nef, les ténèbres rampant sur la pierre.

Les rêves, pour la plupart des chevaliers, n'étaient que d'étranges chimères qui aussitôt le jour levé, disparaissaient. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas son cas il fallait toujours que le verseau soit différent. Se retrouver chaque nuit dans cet étrange espace n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus dramatique, non en soit c'était presque agréable. La compagnie elle par contre...

« Et comme chaque soir, une fois la nuit tombée tu apparais. »

Camus foudroya du regard le dieu qui de l'obscurité se découvrit, sa voix teintée de moquerie. Le chevalier se retourna bien vite, ne faisant pas le plaisir à l'être de soutenir son regard. Après tout, ils jouaient à ce petit jeu depuis maintenant des mois et il devait s'avouer de plus en plus fatigué.

Drapé dans un longue toge d'un tissue sombre, Hadès s'avança jusqu'à l'humain à pas de loup. Ce dernier ne dit pas un mot, comme si ses lèvres avaient été cousues : où était passé sa répartie légendaire ? Lui qui ne ratait pourtant jamais une occasion de remettre quiconque à sa place, particulièrement le seigneur des Enfers lui même. Non, cette fois là le dieu ne fit accueilli que par un lourd silence alors que l'homme continuait sa contemplation. Bien.

Camus demeurait immobile a observer le jeu d'ombre et de lumière qui s'offrait à eux, sans un bruit et en rien perturbé par la présence. Il connaissait cette fresque par cœur, chaque courbe, chaque angle, les dessins que l'on pouvait y voir et ceux qui manquaient cruellement. Si il l'avait voulut, même éveiller il aurait put la retracer du bout de ses doigts. Il le faisait parfois, lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées à la façon dont un musicien qui battait inconsciemment la mesure, le verseau dessinait cette image gravée dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi une église?, demanda-t-il soudainement, les yeux toujours rivés sur les pièces de verre.

\- C'est à toi de me répondre, ne sommes-nous pas dans ton esprit après tout ? », répondit le dieu avec un sourire ironique.

Le chevalier baissa légèrement la tête, perdu de nouveau dans ses pensées. Il était fatigué, il avait du mal à se l'avouer lui-même mais il était fatigué. La paix avait été gagné, le mal repoussé et pourtant les voici, les fiers combattant d'Athéna marchant sur terre sous leur lourds armures alors que jamais ils n'auraient du voir de nouveau le jour.

« Vous êtes mort., chuchota Camus à lui-même.

\- Et pourtant me voici, sortant des ténèbres chaque fois que tu refermes les yeux. Mort ? Cela serait bien trop simple, il faut que je reste vivant juste pour pouvoir te hanter. Pour pouvoir me faufiler dans ta conscience et te chuchoter à voix basse ce que te cries ton esprit. C'est ce que tu penses, je me trompe ? »

Le verseau répondit au rictus exaspérant du dieu par un regard bien plus noir qu'auparavant. Il ne pouvait nier un mot du dieu, et c'est ce qui l'exaspérait le plus. Quelques choses dans les yeux bleus d'Hadès s'adoucie pourtant alors qu'il perdit son sourire moqueur pour un air bien plus serein.

« Pourquoi tant de tracas ? Les hommes peuvent enfin vivre en toute sérénité, n'était-ce pas ton plus grand désire ?

\- Le plus grand désire d'Athéna, je le crains.

\- Et par extension, le tien. Tu es son serviteur après tout. »

Camus réprimanda difficilement une grimace. Bien sûr que la paix était une chose formidable, mais tellement fausse... Ce concept de bien et mal qu'avait érigé la déesse, à quel prix l'avait-elle maintenu ? Oui, les hommes n'avaient plus rien à craindre des dieux, mais pour combien de temps ? Durant toute son existence, le chevalier avait apprit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus traitre que des vertus qu'on projetait sur un être alors qu'elles n'avaient pas raison d'être.

Du haut de ses 22 ans à présent, 21 si on oubliait l'année qu'il avait passé parmi les morts, le verseau avait vu à quel point leur existence était futile, d'autant plus lorsque l'on voulait servir une divinité. Tuer des innocents étaient l'une des choses que tenait le plus en horreur la déesse de la victoire, c'était pour cette raison qu'on apprenait aux apprentis dès le début de leur entrainement à n'être rien de plus qu'une armes. On avait beaucoup de culpabilité à voir un objet se briser qu'un enfant à mourir, pourtant c'était bien ce qui se passait. Il en avait vu défiler en Russie, des gamins plein de rêve et d'espoir pour finir geler dans le meilleur des cas. Camus ne se souvenait pas de leur nom, de leur visage ni même de leur voix, lui qui pourtant fut leur gardien.

Le chevalier serra les points et enfonça ses ongles dans sa chaire : il haïssait cette indifférence qu'il portait mais c'était une nécessité pour lui. Malgré tout les discours sucrée de la déesse, il était une arme, les autres étaient une arme et leur existence avait autant d'importance que celle d'un insecte. Eux, les humains qui avaient réussis à libérer un pouvoir cacher, à enflammer leur cosmos, étaient les être les plus remplaçables.

« Qu'est-ce dans ce cas ? »

Camus le regarda, soudainement perdu.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Ton plus grand désire ? Quel est-il ?, fit le dieu visiblement amusé.

\- Je... Je crains ne pas savoir... »

L'homme détourna les yeux vers les vitraux, comme attiré par la lumière qu'ils projetaient. Il ne put voir la compassion sur les traies de l'entité mais s'en douta pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il réfléchit quelques instant, cherchant de près ou de loin ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir et se sentit bien seul. La présence du dieu à ses côtés n'était rien par rapport au néant qui derrière lui se creusait. Cette endroit, cette cathédrale était vaste pourtant jamais il n'avait prit le temps de la visiter.

« Mourir je suppose... »

Les mots lui échappèrent mais étrangement, il s'en moquait : ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout, un comme tant d'autre.

« Vraiment ? » demanda le dieu, sceptique.

Hadès croisa un bras sur sa poitrine et posa sa main sous son menton, semblant réfléchir. Le verseau n'avait pas vraiment de désir, ni d'ambition et le fait que la personne même du dieu des morts vienne hanter ses rêves étaient surement suffisant pour affirmer son envie de ne plus exister. Pourtant le dieu reprit calmement :

« Ton âme est âgée Camus, bien plus que ce que tu ne penses et les combats que tu as mené sous d'autres noms l'ont épuisée.

\- Je le sais. J'ai c'est images parfois, ses sensations qui... qui chevauchent ma réalité. Comme des rappelles de ce que je fus et que plus jamais je ne serais cependant... J'ai l'impression de revivre la même chose. J'ai l'impression que le seul combat que je mène encore est pour une liberté que je sais ne jamais pouvoir avoir. Peu importe le nombre de fois où je meurs, le nombre de fois où j'entre en Enfers, quoique je fasse je finis toujours par ouvrir les yeux dans une réalité que j'exècre. »

Le verseau reprit son souffle un instant, sous le regard désolé du dieu. Le jeune homme avait cette impression de tourner indéniablement en rond car c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Le même chemin, le même destin, encore et encore au point que son âme s'en ennuie.

« C'est la liberté que tu désires. C'est pour cette raison que j'hante tes nuits, n'est-ce pas ? »

Camus tourna alors soudainement les yeux vers lui, abasourdie par ce que venait de lui souffler le seigneur des Enfers. Il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, confus.

« Je ne saisis pas vraiment le sens de vos paroles mon seigneur.

\- Nous savons tout les deux que cela est faux Camus. »

Le chevalier ne répliqua rien, sondant son propre esprit à la recherche de la moindre réponse. Il observa la lumière danser avec les nuances de couleurs, silencieusement. Peut être n'avait-il au fond pas envie de trouver de réponse.

« Sais-tu ce que représente l'église? », lui demanda le dieu dans un souffle.

Camus releva les yeux vers lui, intrigué.

« On dit que cela indique que l'on est à la recherche d'un guide, d'une lumière. Parfois, continua-t-il en se tournant vers l'humain, c'est une représentation de l'âme et un besoin de trouver une chaleur, une sécurité perdue.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire lorsque le seigneur des Enfers se cache en son obscurité ? »

Un maigre sourire amusé apparu sur les lèvres du dieu avant qu'il ne détourne le regard de nouveau vers la fresque qui s'offrait à eux. Pourtant, le chevalier continuait de l'observait, attendant patiemment qu'on l'éclaire enfin, lui qui était perdu dans ses propres ténèbres.

« Cette question mérite réflexion. Je t'obsède, tu me maintiens désespérément en vie au plus profond de toi, au chœur même de ce Sanctuaire que tu a toi-même crée. Pourquoi moi ? Après tout, c'est Athéna que tu sers, alors pourquoi s'accrocher à l'image d'un piètre dieu comme moi ?

\- Je... »

L'homme chercha à répondre, se défendre alors que son regard ne se déroba, mais sa gorge se serra. Il n'avait aucune idée, rien, pas d'indice qui lui permettrait de comprendre ce qui le poussait à chaque nuit rêver du dieu qui manqua de causer la plus grande des misères.

« Suis-je vivant, ou ne suis-je plus qu'un pâle souvenir ? Une voix te guidant parmi tes propres doutes et te tenir compagnie au cœur même de ton âme. Ne suis-je qu'un rêve ou bien plus, dis le moi Camus. »

Le souffle du dieu flotta dans le silence, frappant de ses mots le verseau. Ce dernier se frotta légèrement l'avant bras, froissant sa tunique brune. C'était étrange, jamais il ne portait ce genre de vêtement dans la réalité...

« Je l'ignore..., finit-il par avouer d'une voix faible. Peut être, il est possible que vous soyez encore vivant malgré le coup porté par Athéna... Le domaine des rêves est après tout dans votre Royaume. Ce qui pourrait impliquer que vous n'êtes pas une illusion et que vous venez délibérément me tourmenter... »

Le dieu releva légèrement la tête, une lueur indigo vint alors trancher son visage. Sur sa peau d'albâtre, ce pâle air de tranquillité qui hantait le visage des statues.

« Et si je n'étais qu'un rêve, le produit de ton imagination ?

\- Alors... Vous..., Camus faiblit un instant avant de murmurer. Alors je serai celui qui a un problème. »

Le regard bleu lointain de la déité vint reposer sur l'homme qui ne trouvait pas le courage de relever la tête.

« Pourquoi continue-tu de porter un tel masque ?, murmura Hadès à lui-même avec désarroi. Même au plus de tes rêves, tu continues de t'en parer. »

Cette indifférence auquel Camus s'accrochait n'avait aucun sens, pas quand il était dans cet endroit pourtant il ne trouvait pas la forcer de s'en décrocher. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de rester en vie, seulement nuit après nuit, il avait la sensation que cette protection tombait lentement en poussière. Tout ce qu'il avait demandé, c'était de comprendre.

Le verseau s'approcha d'un pas et du bout des doigts, caressa le verre des vitraux.

« J'aimerai pouvoir disparaitre, même l'espace d'un instant. »

La matière était glaciale, malgré les couleurs qui la teintait. Si beau, si chatoyant et pourtant si froide, caractères opposés qui pourtant constituaient la fresque.

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, mon âme est bien plus âgée que ce que je peux penser et pourtant, j'ai toujours eu l'impression d'avoir toujours été ainsi. N'y a-t-il donc rien en moi de plus que le gèle ? Je n'arrive pas à croire, je n'arrive pas à nier tout ce temps passer et pourtant me voici, vivant. Je n'ai jamais cru en l'éternité alors est-ce ça un châtiment, mon seigneur ?

\- Un châtiment ? Non, répondit le dieu en secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, une bénédiction Camus.

\- Pardonnez-moi alors de ne trouver en cette bénédiction la moindre délivrance. J'ai tant marché sur cette terre, à chasser le mal sans me rendre compte que tout ce que je poursuivais n'était que du vent, que j'en ai perdu le goût de l'immortalité. Peut être suis-je différent, peut être me pose-je trop de question mais je ne trouve plus en moi la force de continuer à croire aveuglément en des valeurs que l'on m'impose. J'aimerai être plus qu'une arme mais en ai-je vraiment le droit ? Je suis humain après tout, jamais je n'ai voulu d'un destin quelconque, ni de ses limites dont on m'entrave malgré moi. »

Le verseau se stoppa un court instant, reprenant son souffle alors qu'il recula doucement sa main des vitraux. Il laissa son regard tomber sur le bout de ses doigts, désormais glacé.

« J'aimerai comprendre mon seigneur..., souffla-t-il. J'aimerai comprendre ces émotions qui me hante et pourquoi la seule chose qui apaise mon âme est votre image. Vous que je dois haïr presque autant que ma réalité. »

Hadès s'approcha alors à son tour, lentement et sans toucher l'humain, observa avec attention le chevalier. Celui-ci n'osa pas en faire de même, laissant à la place ses yeux flous être hypnotiser par les motifs arc-en-ciel.

« Est-ce donc ce qui se cache sous le masque ? »

Une respiration, troublant la sérénité des lieux quand Camus ferma ses paupières. Le temps glissait doucement entre ses mains alors que déjà, il pouvait sentir sur sa peau la caresse des rayons chaud du soleil.

« Je le crains mon seigneur. »

* * *

Je n'ai pas trop d'explication pour cette histoire, c'est juste arrivé. Il y aura peut être des updates, auquel cas je changerai le statue de l'histoire, cependant je ne suis encore sûre de rien. Pour moi, c'est (pour l'instant) finit.

J'avoue que c'est étrange mais j'avais envie d'un truc un peu philosophique et plus particulièrement une conversation entre Camus et Hadès. Cherchez pas, j'ai souvent ce genre d'envie.


	2. Un doute

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Il ouvrit doucement les paupières, accueillit comme chaque nuit par les ombres colorées qui s'effaçaient sur son visage. D'un regard, il scanna l'endroit qu'il connaissait déjà parfaitement bien. Il y avait une étrange tristesse dans ses yeux cette nuit là et Camus ne fit pas un pas, pas un geste. Il attendit, seul, hanté par ses propres inquiétudes. Tant de choses se passaient dans son monde, jour après jour, ce dernier lui échappait.

Les chevaliers étaient prisonniers d'un temps qui n'existaient plus, d'une sorte de bulle dans laquelle l'Antiquité Grecque demeurait comme à l'âge d'or le monde moderne n'avait pas sa place au Sanctuaire. Il eut cependant de la chance dans son malheur : il était chevalier d'or. Des choses affreuses se passaient autours d'eux, parfois à seulement quelques lieux mais la plupart des combattants l'ignoraient, plongés dans cette si douce utopie que leur offrait la déesse Athéna. Les bronzes et les argents étaient totalement pris par ce beau rêve sans même en voir ses limites.

« Quel air sombre, ne t'a-t-on jamais apprit à sourire ? »

Le verseau sursauta légèrement, ayant oublié l'espace d'un instant ce qui rodait dans l'ombre. Hadès était là, debout entre les arches, à seulement quelques mètres à peine de lui. Il semblait pourtant si loin, tant que Camus plissa les yeux. Tout lui semblait flou, épart, même les vitraux teintés. Il distingua le dieu froncer les sourcils avec ce qui semblait une certaine inquiétude.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Qui a dit que quelque chose était arrivée? », répondit Camus du tac-au-tac d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

Le dieu demeura d'un calme imperturbable, se contentant d'enfin avancer dans l'endroit baigné de lumière plutôt que de rester à la frontière des ténèbres. Il y avait toujours eu autours des douze Olympiens cette sublime majesté qui aurait put faire courber n'importe quoi sur terre, mais encore une fois, Hadès n'était pour certain plus vraiment considéré comme l'un d'eux, en partie parce qu'il ne demeurait pas au sommet d'une montagne. Seulement, il était bien loin de cette aura d'ange déchu qu'on lui prêtait et bien plus loin encore de celle du diable. Il n'y avait pas grande chose de plus que cette douce indifférence autour de lui, une sensation qui semblait cruellement familière au chevalier.

« Non. »

Camus sentit malgré lui toute sa colère et sa frustration fondre comme la neige au soleil il voulait s'accrocher à ces sentiments un peu plus longtemps. Assez pour avoir l'impression de vivre, de vraiment exister en tant que personne plutôt que… Mais qu'est-il exactement ? Il n'en était plus sûr lui-même.

« Cependant, cette fois quelque chose s'est vraiment passée, je me trompe ?

\- Non, mon seigneur. », finit-il par souffler.

Le dieu releva légèrement la tête et jaugea de son regard céruléen l'homme à ses côtés. Camus pouvait sentir sur son visage le violet et le jaune le trancher, comme le vert émeraude et le rouge bordeaux se battre ses mains. L'église semblait pourtant si terne aujourd'hui, alors qu'un million de pensées essayaient de passer le barrage de ses lèvres. Il avait tant à dire, tant d'histoire à raconter et pourtant si peu de mots lui échappaient. Souvent lorsqu'il était seul, Camus avait envie de crier. Il voulait attraper la première personne venue et lui dire tout ce qu'il gardait pour lui l'humain se le promettait à chaque fois. Jamais il n'avait réussit pourtant. C'était plus fort que lui, comme si sa voix se gelait ou ne pouvait passer sa gorge, alors il se contentait d'un sourire aimable et de quelques mots. Ce n'était que du vent.

« Ainsi donc tu te décide à rester muet cette nuit ? Je vois. Grand bien t'en fasse… »

Camus n'accorda même pas l'ombre d'un regard à Hadès qui prenait délibérément ce ton moqueur dans l'espoir de le faire réagir –ce qui habituellement marchait-. Comprenait-il seulement qu'il voulait parler mais n'en trouvait pas le courage, ni même la force ? Et toutes ces nuances si éclatantes qui paraissaient se moquer ouvertement de lui !

« Dans ce cas, laisse moi te raconter une histoire pendant que ton esprit dérive je ne sais où. »

Le verseau ne protesta pas mais encore une fois, il ne réagissait juste pas.

« J'ai connu un être il y a bien longtemps, qui comme toi, rêvait d'être libre. »

La voix du dieu était si apaisante, chuchotant à mi-mot son récit, pourtant Camus se raidit aux quelques paroles prononcées, se retenant de jeter un regard des plus noir au dieu. À la place, il préféra brûler de ses yeux incendiés la fresque qui se dressait face à lui. Y avait-il quelque chose derrière ces murs ?

« Il était parmi les immortel, le plus vif et brillant mais préférait passer son temps le regard accroché aux étoiles plutôt que sur les terres qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Au détriment de son père et de ses frères, jamais il n'eut le désir de conquérir ou de soumettre, seulement de vivre sur sa montagne à faire paître ses moutons. »

D'un regard, le verseau vit un maigre sourire sur les lèvres pâles du dieu, lui qui pourtant gardait cette air si neutre. L'homme pencha légèrement la tête, intrigué par l'être dont on lui faisait l'éloge.

« Il me rappelait les papillons que l'on voit voler, insouciants parmi les fleurs.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? »

Hadès tourna alors la tête vers lui et serra légèrement les dents, ce même rictus fragile qui peinait à rester.

« Qui a dit que quelque chose était arrivée ? »

Camus ne répondit alors rien et baissa le regard, honteux lorsque ses propres mots furent retournés contre lui. Le dieu reporta alors ses yeux sur la fresque avant de s'en rapprocher, tout doucement. Quel personnage mystérieux que celui du seigneur des Enfers, lui qui partout était craint. Était-il vraiment mort ? Était-ce seulement possible pour une entité qui représentait le monde des spectres de pouvoir mourir ?

Il vit les longs doigts d'Hadès tracer les motifs brouillons comme lui-même le faisait parfois. Sa main tremblait légèrement, elle tressaillait alors qu'elle arrivait à un croisement et hésitait lorsqu'elle frôlait le verre glacé. Et soudain, quelque chose frappa le chevalier, quelque chose d'anodin. Abasourdi, il regarda avec intensité l'être qui se dressait à la lumière, comme si il le voyait pour la première

« C'est la première fois…, le dieu tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. C'est la première fois que vous me racontez quelque chose de personnel. »

Il entendit alors Hadès rire légèrement, sachant exactement où il voulait en venir. D'un sourire aimable, il se tourna entièrement vers lui et posa l'une de ses mains sous son menton. Le rouge et le doré qui venait s'égarer sur ses yeux lui donnaient cet air si fatigué, à moins que ce ne soit le cas.

« Tu penses que cela est assez pour dire que je ne suis pas un simple rêve, je me trompe ? »

La certitude qui avait gagné Camus quelques secondes auparavant disparut tout doucement. Il paraissait si simple pour le dieu de voir en lui, lui qui pourtant était le maitre pour dissimuler la moindre de ses pensées. Cette barrière que le verseau avait su dresser autour de lui ne semblait rien de plus qu'une porte ouverte pour Hadès. Peut être qu'après tout ce n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à seulement l'accepter.

Camus frotta légèrement son poignet, perdu sa tunique était d'un vert sapin profond cette nuit là qui ne s'accordait pas réellement à sa chevelure, ni même à la teinte si particulière de sa peau. Ses doigts brossèrent légèrement le velours ça pouvait être ridicule mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter un tel tissu, lui qui comme tout chevalier avait des habits de lin.

« Mon seigneur… », murmura-t-il faiblement.

Il regarda ses mains, comme hypnotisé par leur teinte lavande et ambre mêlées de bleu. L'homme ne savait que dire, ses pensées dissipées n'étaient qu'un épais brouillard, un mot sans lien avec un autre. Rien qu'un flot sans discontinuité dont lui même n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens. Tant de chose mais pourtant le néant…

« Mon seigneur, reprit-il, êtes-vous réel ? »

Un temps. Le dieu lui offrit un demi sourire désolé. Puis il tourna la tête vers la fresque celle-ci n'avait pas changé, elle demeurait éclairée par la même lumière qui jamais ne changeait d'intensité. Ses petits bouts de verres dessinaient toujours les mêmes arabesques. Pourtant, quelque chose semblait si différent et c'était ce qui le tracassait.

« Qui sait ? »

Camus releva légèrement le menton, inspirant profondément, ses yeux posés sur le mur. Il ignorait si la réponse qu'on lui avait donnait le satisfaisait, il avait eu une réponse.

« Je n'arrive plus à distinguer la réalité, finit-il par avouer. Je n'arrive plus à comprendre le monde autour de moi. Parfois, je marche auprès de mes pairs et soudainement, quelque chose ne va plus. Les escaliers semblent s'éloigner et le ciel... n'est plus aussi bleu, juste digne d'une vague peinture. C'est comme si tout ce que j'avais connu n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion. »

Il se stoppa un instant, jetant un regard sur ses mains tremblantes les traitresse trahissaient son émotion. Camus les cacha vivement dans ses longues manches d'un geste automatique sous le regard patient de la divinité. Il sentit sa gorge se resserrer et avala difficilement sa salive la poussière volait lentement, tel un millier de paillettes dans les raies de couleurs.

« C'est absurde.

\- Le monde est absurde Camus, et il n'y a rien que l'on puisse y faire. »

Ce fut au tour du verseau de se taire et d'écouter alors qu'Hadès posa de nouveau son menton sur une de ses mains.

« Chaque geste, chaque décision que l'on prend à un impacte sur le monde Camus. Nous avons tous un rôle à jouer et malgré nous nous le jouons, comme de simple marionnette. Seulement parfois, les fils se cassent est c'est dans un univers étrange que la figure de bois se retrouve, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que d'observer cette ridicule farce.

\- Les dieux ne sont-ils pas libre ?

\- De tout les êtres qu'il puisse exister, les dieux sont les plus restreints de tous. Toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre l'a remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? »

Camus fronça les sourcils, incertain de la réponse qu'on attendait de lui.

« Le monde actuel est régit par la science Camus, cela n'a pas du t'échapper et les hommes considèrent sans grand mal que nous autres dieux n'avons plus notre place dans cet univers. Peut être ont-ils raisons. Après tout, ce n'est pas Zeus qui aurait cherché à prolonger leur vie ou même à les laisser comprendre les mystères qui les entouraient. Tu me demandes si je suis réel, je ne peux cependant pas te répondre car notre existence même n'est qu'une étonnante singularité. Qui sommes-nous ? Nous qui ne connaissons pas le temps et ses affres. Sommes-nous de simples concepts, des idées éthérées que les hommes ont créés quand le monde leur échappait ? Ou sommes-nous ceux qui ont rendu cet univers dans lequel tu évolues une réalité ? Mais plus important encore, qui es-tu ? »

Le dieu se tourna alors vers lui, ses longs cheveux bruns masquaient une partie de son visage. Il laissa le temps à Camus de parler, si ce n'était pour dire quoi que se soit, juste une phrase ou un mot, cependant le chevalier était trop abasourdi pour répondre.

Qui il était ? Le chevalier d'or du verseau, serviteur d'Athéna depuis des millénaires maintenant, fervent défenseur d'une cause auquel il ne croyait plus. Seulement, tout ceci n'était qu'un masque, une image dont il n'avait d'autre choix que de se parer alors qui était-il au fond ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Voyant le jeune homme sans voix, Hadès continua, son nez éclairé de rouge vif.

« J'ai envié les humains, eux et leur finalité.

\- Mourir n'est-il pas considéré comme un mal? »

Hadès hocha doucement la tête négativement son le regard désormais terne. Il paraissait doucement perdre cette malice qui le caractérisait au profit d'une atone mélancolie. Il ressemblait à un après-midi pluvieux.

« Mourir est le plus beau cadeau fait aux mortels. Certains ne désire rien de plus que l'immortalité sans même savoir le fardeau que cela implique. Vivre, chaque jour et chaque nuit. Vivre encore et encore, sans aucune chance de pouvoir s'échapper du passé est une chose que nous autre dieux subissons. L'amour à pour nous le même goût que la cendre.

\- L'amour ?, fit Camus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oublie, tout ceci ne sont que des divagations. »

Le dieu semblait si seul, si triste, se fondant parfaitement dans le cadre bariolé et pourtant si simple de l'église. Il ressemblait à une statuée autant qu'une apparition car il avait beau être là, devant les yeux de l'humain ce dernier n'arrivait pas à savoir si il était de chair et d'os ou de fumée. Le verseau plissa les yeux et s'avança d'un pas sans même s'en rendre compte. Il commençait doucement à arrêter d'essayer de comprendre car il savait au fond de lui déjà tout.

« Votre ami, que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Il a été assassiné.

\- Je suis… désolé. »

Hadès inspira lentement, son torse se souleva alors qu'il releva légèrement la tête. Ses poings étaient serrés, ses ongles plantés dans sa chaire et ses yeux. Rien, seulement l'éclat particulier du violet qui les voilaient.

« Ne le soit pas, murmura-t-il la mâchoire crispée. C'est moi qui l'ai tué. »

Les épaules du chevalier s'affaissèrent alors qu'il regarda avec désolation l'être qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Ce n'était qu'une ombre, un dieu féroce qui avait cherché à effacer l'humanité plus d'une fois et pourtant le voici devant lui, triste comme l'hiver. Camus se rappela alors tous les apprentis qui étaient partis sans honneurs et mémoire, tous ceux qui avaient osés crier et d'énoncer mais dont le corps ne furent jamais retrouvés. Il se rappela les cadavres qui déchiraient parfois la terre de leurs ongles brisés, ses figures en décompositions d'hommes qu'il avait connu, qu'il avait tué parfois. Depuis son enfance, il avait connu la mort.

« Mon seigneur… » _les morts se sont levés._

Il referma la bouche, ainsi que les paupières et n'ajouta pas un mot. Était-il lâche ? Non, il ne pensait pas, il voulait seulement oublier toute cette folie l'espace d'un court instant.

« Tu cherches à tromper le vide Camus.

\- Est-ce un crime ? »

Hadès le regarda croisant ses mains dans son dos.

« Non. »

Le silence s'installa alors, laissant le temps au chevalier de calmer son esprit embrumé. Cette histoire n'avait aucun sens, mais il n'était plus vraiment à ça près…

« Ne t'en fais pas, souffla Hadès dans un silence. L'éternité n'est pas si longue. »

* * *

Donc finalement j'ai décidé d'en faire une courte histoire. J'ai essayé de faire ressortir le côté brouillon et disparate des pensées de Camus plutôt que de décrire une centième fois la fresque. Je ne pense pas que cette histoire ne dure très longtemps, cependant je vous préviens : ça va faire mal.

Je pense me focaliser un peu sur Hadès PARCE QUE… Je n'ai aucune explication. Désolée.

Voilà, voilà !

Earwen de Sirfalas : Merci ! J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire ça depuis un petit bout de temps et voilà !

Aquarius-no-Camus : Merci beaucoup !


	3. Une décision

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

« J'ai beaucoup lu à votre sujet mon seigneur. »

La voix de l'homme résonna dans le vide et le silence lui répondit en écho. Pourtant, il était là. Il le sentait, cette présence qui doucement glisser sur les pavés teintés d'ocres et qui recouvrait chaque parcelle de l'endroit. Camus inspira profondément l'énergie dégagée par le dieu était écrasante, oppressante et pourtant elle apportait en lui quelque chose de rassurant. Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées et chaque nuit, il était là.

Baigné par la lumière vieil or, le chevalier attendit patiemment, droit et fier dans ses habits écru et brun. Il était rarement vêtu de teintes aussi calmes et sages, loin du doré des armures ou du turquoise dont les verseau étaient affublés. Le temple avait cette nuit là des aires de sanctuaires antiques où le temps ne semblait plus exister; un souvenir coloré de nostalgie.

Hadès ne se fit pas prier ce soir pour s'avancer jusqu'à lui, une expression tranquille éclairant ses trais. Il n'avait dit un mot alors que le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans la voute et entre les colonnes qui s'élevaient inlassablement des ténèbres à la lumière.

« Et qu'as-tu donc appris ? »

Le chevalier avait posé un regard paisible sur le dieu, le suivant du regard à l'instant même où ce fut possible. Il se demandait toujours ce que pouvait bien cacher cette obscurité et pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas osé s'en approcher, peut-être de peur d'y découvrir qu'il n'y avait en faite rien à y découvrir, juste le même néant qu'il trainait chaque jour avec lui.

« Rien, je le regrette. »

Hadès pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Le verseau ne disait pas tout, encore une fois l'homme avait cette exaspérante habitude de toujours garder une part de l'histoire pour lui même, plongeant autant ses amis que ses ennemis dans une confusion étrange. Camus se rendait-il compte que parfois, ses pensées n'avaient de sens que pour lui ?

« Il est mon rôle, mon seigneur, de connaître chaque dieux et chaque déesses, ainsi que leurs vertus, leurs pêchés et leurs histoires.

\- Ton rôle ? »

L'humain concéda, baissant légèrement la tête avant de rapidement la relevé. Les couleurs jouaient sur son visages et son cou comme une véritable farandole. Il semblait en paix cette nuit, c'était si rare de le voir ainsi respirer calmement.

« Le verseau est le gardien du savoir, c'est son rôle de devoir savoir tout ce qu'il y a savoir, peu en importe les méthodes employés.

\- Gardien du savoir ? Cela semble quelque peu présomptueux.

\- C'est pourtant le titre que l'on donne à tout les chevaliers d'or du verseau, au même titre que les chevaliers d'or du scorpion sont les gardiens du secret. »

Hadès leva un sourcil, amusé. Le Sanctuaire était tellement rangé, ordonné, chacun de ses habitants étaient placés dans de petite case dont ils ne pouvaient s'échapper. Pourquoi un tel besoin de définir les personnes ? N'y avait-il donc rien de plus que des titres et des mots pour les identifier?

« Et quel est le rôle du gardien du secret ?

\- On vous répondrait qu'évidemment, il doit garder les secrets, cependant la réalité en est bien loin : il est l'assassin du Sanctuaire. »

C'était avec naturel que l'humain avait soufflé ces quelques mots, comme si la notion de meurtre ne le touchait pas. En faite, c'était le cas : il avait tué lui aussi après tout, et avait été tué plus d'une fois. La mort commençait à lui échapper, devenant un concept aussi abstrait que la réalité à ses yeux. Cependant, si la mort lui échappait, pas la cruauté. Milo n'avait pas mit fin à la vie d'un être depuis des décennies, malgré la haine qui naissait lentement au sein des humains. Le chevalier n'avait pas envie de penser à ceci cette nuit.

« Seulement quelque chose m'échappe. Pourquoi mon Seigneur, commença-t-il dans un souffle, avez-vous essayé de détruire l'humanité, vous qui de tout les dieux êtes le plus miséricordieux ? »

Le dit dieu se tourna vers lui, l'observant quelques instants. Ses yeux azurs ne semblaient pourtant pas le voir. En réalité ils étaient posés bien plus loin que sur le visage de l'humain, là où on ne pouvait l'atteindre. C'était étrange, remarqua Camus, mais ses longues mèches noires semblait danser lentement dans une brise qui n'existait pas. Et puis il sourit avec cordialité, il s'approcha, posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'humain.

« J'aurais voulu te montrer les jardins de l'Elysion. »

Devait-il comprendre que l'on ne répondrait pas à sa question ? Peu lui importait au final, cet être qui se tenait devant lui n'était après tout qu'un reflet de sa propre conscience. Il n'était pas réel, ou peut être l'était-il : peut-être que le seul fait de le recréer, de le faire vivre dans ses pensées était suffisant. Camus ne comprenait que peu de chose à l'existence, cela en excluait ses limites. La frontière entre éveil et rêve lui échappait. Si l'on pouvait toucher, sentir et goûter dans un rêve, alors qu'est-ce qui permettait d'assurer que même les yeux grands ouverts, le monde n'est pas qu'une chimère ? Qui avait-il de vrai au final, sinon quelques mots qui se répercutaient dans sa tête ?

« Allez-vous de nouveau me faire un discours sur l'existence? »

Le dieu pencha légèrement la tête et une lueur étrange vint ternir son regard, pourtant son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres. Camus n'osa pas tourner le visage vers lui, ses yeux fermement accroché au vitraux devant lui.

« Mes discours t'ennuient donc à ce point ? »

Une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix cherchait à provoquer le verseau. Seulement ce dernier se contenta de timidement baissé la tête et laissa ses longues mèches de cheveux masquer ses yeux loin du dieu ainsi que des couleurs chaudes et froides qui se battaient toujours.

« Non..., souffla-t-il. Je les apprécie en réalité. »

Hadès ne répondit rien, laissant le silence parler à sa place. Cet endroit était si calme, si apaisant, à l'image même du chevalier qui se tenait en ces lieux. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il ne portait pas cette expression sévère, ses traits étaient doux. D'un geste automatique, il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé sur votre ami. »

Comme si souvent, Camus était perdu dans ses pensées et avait prononcé ses paroles sans même sans rendre compte. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne s'attendit pas à entendre le dieu prononcer :

« Peut être n'as-tu pas cherché au bon endroit, les yeux du dieu tombèrent sur le sol. Ou peut être que mon affection n'avait au fond que peu de valeur.

\- Les hommes avaient peur d'écrire sur vous mon seigneur, on ne trouve que peu de récit à votre propos. »

L'air misérable qu'avait prit le dieu l'avait poussé à essayer de le réconforter mais malgré ses mots, tout ce qui lui fut offert en retour était un sourire bien plus triste que les yeux de la divinité.

« Toi qui en sais tant, ne devrais-tu pas l'avoir constaté plus que tout autre personne ? L'amour du dieu des morts n'est rien en comparaison à l'amour du dieu des dieux.

\- Pourtant si je devais choisir, entre vos faveurs et celles du seigneur Zeus, ce serait les vôtres que je choisirais. »

La chaleur qui régnait dans les lieux avait doucement laissé place à une fraicheur. Pas une fraîcheur revigorante ou celle des matins ensoleillé d'octobre. Non, celle laissé par une pluie froide contre les carreaux. Celle qui s'insinuait doucement, sans que l'on s'en aperçoive jusqu'au moment où elle arrachait un frisson. Le même froid qui accompagnait une plombante tristesse.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est pas vous qui avez créé le plus de problème pour quelques histoires de cœur. »

Il entendit la divinité renifler, amusé, à côté de lui ce qui le fit légèrement sourire. Puis sur son visage, le froid s'installa aussi, il couvrit ses yeux du même voile peiné.

« Vous n'êtes pas non plus de ceux qui enferme les autres dans une cage de verre... »

Le verseau laissa ses doigts glisser sur son poignet, caressa d'abord sa peau avant de l'enserrer jusqu'à sentir son battre dans ses veines. Hadès vit alors son sourire se changer lentement en un rictus brisé lorsque l'homme chuchota :

« ...avant de tout leur arracher.

\- Je suis désolé. »

Le rictus disparut alors que le chevalier tourna la tête vers le dieu. Ses yeux fatigués étaient hantés par une sourde amertume et tendresse peinée. Il finit éventuellement par relâcher son poignet à présent orné d'une marque rouge.

« Ne le soyez pas. »

L'homme baissa la tête, soudainement abattu par tant de chose qu'il aurait préférer oublier. Ce rêve avait pourtant si bien commencé, à présent il sentait l'air gelé l'entourer. Si il y avait bien une chose que Camus ne sentait pas, c'était le froid et pourtant... Pourtant il frissonnait.

« De tous, vous êtes celui qui ouvrit la cage. »

Le silence, de nouveau, prit place dans cet étrange sanctuaire. Parmi les colonnes et les camaïeux de couleurs qui teintaient les pavés. Seuls et pourtant ensemble dans un lieu qui n'existait probablement pas.

« Tu sembles si calme ce soir, malgré ta tristesse et tes doutes. Si sur ton visage je ne vois plus ce masque d'indifférence dont tu aimais te parer, pourquoi ne puis-je lire rien de plus que de la mélancolie ?

\- Vous vous trompez mon seigneur, répondit le chevalier aimablement. Malgré ma tristesse et mes doutes, je suis en paix ce soir.

\- Juste ce soir ?

\- Oui, juste ce soir. »

Le dieu haussa un sourcil, scrutant de ses yeux bleus l'homme. Camus ne lui mentait pas, du crépuscule à l'aurore, c'était pour lui une accalmie, une trêve qu'il ne pouvait savourer seulement le temps d'une nuit. Soudain, il s'approcha d'un pas, puis de deux des vitraux. Il posa sa main sur les éclats de verre aux teintes vibrantes, sentit leur texture lisse et le froid qui s'en dégageait. Hadès le regarda faire, sans un mot, ses yeux toujours accrochés à la silhouette du chevalier.

« Qu'y a-t-il derrière le verre ?, souffla le verseau pour lui même.

\- Peut-être rien, le dieu s'approcha, ou peut-être la sortie que tu cherches tant. »

Camus retira sa main rapidement, comme s'il s'était brûlé, avant de se tourner vers la divinité.

« Plus j'essaie de comprendre, plus je me perds.

\- Qu'essaies-tu de comprendre ?

\- Vos mots, ces rêves, la réalité. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui aime le non-sens, je peux me vanter d'être doté d'un esprit logique. Le monde tombe en morceaux, je suis le seul à le voir et pourtant me voici à parler sans savoir si mes paroles atteigne un dieu ou son image.

\- Je pensais que tu avais cessé de te poser la question de si je suis réel ou non. »

Camus ferma la bouche, un court instant, avant de répondre :

« C'est vrai, pendant un temps, quelques minutes tout au plus, mais je suis fatigué de ne pas savoir. Ne pouvons-nous pas cesser cette charade ?

\- Pourquoi t'accroches-tu ainsi à mon existence? »

Le verseau soupira légèrement et frotta l'arrière de sa tête. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard céruléen de la divinité.

« C'était il y a des années, lorsque la déesse Athéna venait de vous détruire, vous et votre royaume. L'Enfer réduit à néant, les morts se sont levés. Pas tous, seuls les anciens chevaliers. Ce fut douloureux, tuer ceux qui, par le passé, s'étaient sacrifié. Nos aînés, ceux à qui nous devons notre vie. Leurs âmes résidaient encore dans leur corps retenus par leur cosmos et attendant que leur déesse bien aimée les rappellent.

\- Est-ce la raison ? »

Camus réfléchit, structurant intérieurement son récit. Il avait tant à dire, tant à raconter car ce qu'il avait vu les derniers jours avait ouvert ses yeux à une tout autre réalité.

Il posa son regard sur le visage calme du dieu : c'était il y a combien de temps déjà ? Lorsque Athéna le réduit au silence et que le dieu commença à hanter ses rêves ? 30 ? 40 ans peut être ? Le temps était différent lorsque l'on restait entre les murs austères du Sanctuaire, surtout lorsqu'à l'image des dieux, il passait sans laisser la moindre trace sur les corps des chevaliers.

« Je ne sais pas si le monde a changé ou si simplement qui n'ai pas réussi à suivre son évolution. J'ai cessé de compter les années, je sais que j'ai vingt deux ans mais depuis combien d'années ? Combien de décennies exactement sont passées devant mes yeux ?

Les Hommes ont changés mon seigneur, certains sont empreints d'une bonté de cœur et d'humanité que je n'aurais jamais pus imaginé. D'autres... »

Il faiblit un instant, reprit sa respiration alors que de diverses images dansaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'y repenser et pourtant il le devait.

« D'autres, reprit-il d'un ton plus sombre, sont bien plus abjectes encore que des bêtes. Si j'ai cru que le Sanctuaire, que les actes du seigneur Zeus ou même les guerres qui se sont répétées devant mes yeux étaient empreints du mal, je me trompais.

-Quel est donc la cause d'un tel changement d'opinion ? Il y a quelques nuits encore, tu semblais croire aux êtres humains.

\- J'ai vu mon seigneur, ces âmes teintées de mal qui, réincarnation après réincarnation devenaient de plus en plus mauvaise. Si dans l'antiquité on appréciait le spectacle d'un homme face à une bête, à présent certains paient pour voir un animal inoffensif se faire piétiner jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. »

Camus prit une profonde respiration en sentant une sourde rage monter en lui. Ce genre de pratique était interdit et pourtant, la cruauté de certains n'avait aucune limite. Il avait demandé à la déesse de partir en mission, ayant trouvé assez d'information pour mettre fin à l'un de ses réseaux de 'divertissement', celle-ci avait à contre cœur refusé. Au fond, le verseau savait que la seule mission du Sanctuaire était de prévenir la moindre attaque d'un dieu vis-à-vis des humains, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'intervenir auprès des humains.

Il ne pouvait pas nier l'air profondément attristé de la déesse, mais cela ne changea rien. Et pourtant, si les actes de ces quelques hommes s'arrêtaient là... Les images qu'il avait désespérément essayé de chasser de son esprit ne cessaient de revenir à présent. Le chevalier serra alors son poing sur le verre glacé.

« J'ai foie en l'humanité mon seigneur, je sais que parmi les hommes qui peuplent la terre, certains d'entre eux sont profondément bon. Cependant, je ne peux nier le mal qui s'empare des âmes des hommes. Sans les Enfers, les âmes de ceux qui ont fait le mal ne peuvent pas être punis, ne peuvent pas connaître la douleur qu'ils ont infligés et se réincarnent en toute impunité. Sans les Enfers, le monde ne fait que s'engorger d'être vils et brutaux. Alors mon seigneur, êtes-vous réel ? Car de tout les dieux dans les cieux et sur Terre, vous êtes le seul qui pourrait sauver cette humanité auquel je veux croire. »

Hadès le regarda durant de longue seconde, comme si il sondait l'âme du chevalier des glaces. Puis lentement, un sourire satisfait se forma sur ses lèvres. Il avança tout doucement sa main du visage de l'homme et du bout des doigts, chassa une mèche qui vint se perdre sur les joues pâles du chevalier. À son contact, le verseau sursauta. Puis il vit cet éclat dangereux dans les yeux mi clos du dieu.

« Ô Camus... Tu étais le seul de tout les chevaliers à pouvoir comprendre, à pouvoir voir à quel point l'être humain est pourrit. Tu étais le seul il y a des milliers d'années et tu es toujours le seul. Veux-tu que je sois réel ? »

Le dieu l'observait toujours, ce regard si suffisant quand son touché trainait encore sur la peau du verseau. Camus détourna les regards vers la fresques chatoyante. Ses couleurs étaient si belles, si attirantes en comparaison aux ténèbres qui abritaient jusqu'à son arrivé le dieu des Enfers. Elle commençait à se troubler, tout doucement les vitraux devenaient flous et leur contours, hésitants. Le jour approchait.

« Oui, je veux que vous soyez réel, que vous existiez. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez une voix dans ma tête ni une image dans un rêve. »

Le dieu sourit d'autant plus, dévoilant ses dents, cependant Camus était déjà en train de se réveiller. Il sentait la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur sa peau et l'image de son plafond blanc chevauchait celle de la divinité.

Il passa une main sur ses paupières avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Il se redressa lentement et fixa ses draps blancs, absent, en répétant dans sa tête les derniers mots du dieu :

« Ainsi soit-il. »

* * *

OK ! VIRAGE À 180° !

À la base, ça devait être une histoire rapide mais mon esprit a décidé de combiner tout ça avec une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps (oui, d'où l'ellipse de plusieurs décennies). Vous l'aurez donc compris, on va parler de trahison bientôt ! Toujours de philo (parce que j'aime bien la philo, c'est cool), mais aussi de la trahison ! Voilà ! Voilà !

Earwen de Sirfalas : Merci de ton commentaire ! Pour toute tes questions, ne t'en fais pas, il y aura des réponses même si l'histoire risque de ne pas suivre ce que j'avais prévu au début. J'espère que ça te plaira tout de même.


	4. Un chemin

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Il marcha lentement et sentit la terre craquer doucement sous son poids. À chacun de ses pas, la poussière formait une légère fumée qui cherchait à s'échapper lorsqu'il touchait le sol. Tout était noir autour de lui : les pierres calcinées qui transperçaient cette terre stérile et brûlée, l'épais tapis de cendre qui la recouvrait, les cadavres carbonisés de quelques arbres qui s'élevaient pourtant toujours vers le ciel. Camus s'égarait rarement dans le cimetière du Sanctuaire, il n'y allait d'ailleurs que lorsqu'il y était de garde. C'était le cas aujourd'hui.

Il s'arrêta et scruta les falaises autours de lui : les tombes se dressaient à perte de vue, sinistres dans ce paysage qui aurait pourtant put être idyllique. Jamais rien n'avait poussé sur ces pans de terre, comme si les corps des chevaliers, sacrifiés pour la cause d'Athéna, avaient maudits ce sol. Les arbres ? Ils étaient morts des siècles déjà avant que leur carcasse ne soit dévorée par les flammes.

L'atmosphère de cet endroit avait toujours lourde et chargée. Des bribes de cosmos s'accrochaient à ce lieu, des restes fantomatiques qui flottaient jusqu'à ce que le temps les effaces. Tant qu'il n'était pas réincarné, un chevalier ne mourrait jamais totalement, même pas lorsque son corps était brûlé. Son cosmos restait, gardait ce lien entre la vie et la mort en attendant que leur déesse ne les rappelle. Ils étaient toujours là.

Son regard indigo tomba sur la pierre à ses pieds. Le sol s'était tassé au fils des décennies et la tombe s'était érodée mais il pouvait encore clairement lire son nom inscrit. Il avait passé une année complète sous terre, il avait était ressuscité tant de fois qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Il avait vue de ses yeux le puits des morts et ses compères et lui avaient erré pendant tant de temps sur les pentes du Yomotsu Hirasaka. Ils étaient morts mais pas assez pour pouvoir passer les portes des enfers. Combien il avait envié ces hommes qui avaient le privilège d'enfin pouvoir se réincarner. Eux étaient suspendus entre deux états, dans une attente interminable.

Rien n'avait plus était pareil après ce combat contre Hadès. Milo lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer une fois : peu importe de qu'il s'agissait, tous les chevaliers qui furent ressuscités par le dieu des Enfers semblaient à présent plus sage, plus calme. La flamme passionnée qui brillait dans les yeux de certains était désormais éteinte ou fausse. Comment lui expliquer ? Qu'y avait-il à expliquer après tout ? Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix que de trahir la déesse de la sagesse pour mieux pouvoir la sauver. C'était ridicule.

Le chevalier d'or du verseau soupira. Quelle importance cela avait finalement ? Les hommes avaient été sauvé par la déesse Athéna, encore une fois, et eux avaient été ramené à la vie. _Encore une fois_.

Au dessus de lui, les étoiles brillaient de cet éclat distant, froid, le ciel noir jais déchiré par la voie lactée qui semblait si proche mais pourtant si loin. C'était comme si les astres eux mêmes avaient perdus leur magie. Voir sa propre tombe était toujours déconcertant, se dire qu'il avait été un cadavre pendant un temps et qu'ici était le lieu où il avait reposé rendait cette expérience réelle. Ce n'était pas qu'un mauvais rêve, c'était vraiment arrivé, ce morceau de pierre en attestait. Des décennies après, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment troublant chaque fois qu'il passait devant sa propre tombe.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas, que l'homme qui avait était enterré ici n'était pas lui mais quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant c'était bien la sienne et qui sait combien encore de tombe lui était attribué dans ce cimetière ? Combien de ses incarnations avaient été enterrées en ces lieux ? Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche dans l'espoir de chasser ses pensées : il n'avait pas envie de remettre en question son existence encore une fois.

Il reprit son chemin, accompagné par le silence de cette nuit glacial. Pas un bruit, pas un son si ce n'était l'écho lointain des vagues sur la côte. Le Sanctuaire avait été bâtit non loin de la mer pour plusieurs raisons, la la plupart ayant un rapport avec les guerres et les stratégies. Il sentit l'odeur du sel transporté par une légère brise qui joua avec ses longs cheveux turquoise tout en qui caressant son visage. L'air marin pénétrait souvent les temples du Sanctuaire et se mêlait avec diverse senteurs telles que les roses du chevalier des poissons.

Le cosmos de chevaliers défunts glissait sur sa peau, attiré par l'aura du verseau seulement ce dernier resta de glace face à leurs muettes suppliques. Que voulaient-ils qu'il fasse ? Ils étaient morts depuis tant de temps et la terre était en paix. Quand bien même une nouvelle guerre éclaterai, cela faisait des années déjà que la déesse de la sagesse les avait remplacés. De nouveaux chevaliers avaient été formé et le Sanctuaire était plus que jamais protégé. Mais les voilà, les combattants de temps anciens, incapables de se réincarner tant que leur douce déesse ne leur en avait donné l'ordre.

Camus ne jetait pas la pierre à la divinité : au milieu du Sanctuaire et entourée de chevaliers, jamais elle n'aurait put percevoir le cosmos pratiquement éteint d'hommes supposés morts depuis tant de temps. Elle s'étonnait toujours d'ailleurs lorsque l'un des morts se levait et déchirait les lieux sacré du Sanctuaire dans un espoir vain de marcher de nouveau sur terre. Cette situation se faisait de plus en plus rare, la plupart des corps détruits par le feu les empêchaient de revenir sous forme physique. Il était d'ailleurs devenu normal, chaque fois qu'un chevalier périssait, d'incinérer son corps plutôt que de l'enterrer. Les seuls à échappés à ce sort étaient les chevaliers d'or. Le verseau ne voulait même pas chercher à savoir pourquoi.

Parmi les prières silencieuse, Camus perçut quelque chose d'âcre, de pourris et se pressa à suivre la trace du cosmos entre les tombes du sanctuaire. La haine, voilà ce qui poussait certains morts à reprendre 'miraculeusement vie'. Athéna, du haut de son trône et drapée de sa sagesse n'avait pas comprit que ces êtres étaient animé par la colère, la rancœur et des sentiments bien plus violents encore. Certes, l'amour était un sentiment puissant mais la rage l'était aussi. Le verseau respira profondément et chassa ses pensées au plus profond de son esprit.

'Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?'

Lui même se le demandait alors qu'il arrivait devant la tombe dégageant tant de haine. Il ignorait de qui il s'agissait exactement mais la croix gravée près de son nom indiquait que son corps avait déjà était détruit. Une âme donc. Bien, il était d'autant plus simple de s'occuper de simples âmes que de morts-vivants. La solution la plus simple était de simplement les ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne disparaissent d'eux-mêmes. Où ? Personne ne savait vraiment mais tant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire le moindre dégâts, ce n'était pas grave, n'est-ce pas ? Ça le dégoutait, ça le dégoutait tellement qu'il sentait la rage en lui s'élever.

Il en rajoutait, les chevaliers ne se moquaient pas réellement de ces âmes errantes, seulement ce n'était pas leurs mines attristées qui allaient calmer ces esprits. Mü avait bien essayé au début de les apaiser, il avait passé tant de mois entre les tombes du cimetières mais il y en avait trop. La plupart ne cherchait même pas à écouter l'Atlante alors qu'il était le seul qui pouvait un tant soit peu les aider à au moins rejoindre le puits des morts. Rapidement, le chevalier d'or du bélier avait abandonné, en partie à cause du chevalier d'or de la vierge qui n'avait pas hésité à lui forcer la main.

' _La naissance et la mort ne sont que les parties d'un cycle infini_.' avait-il dit dans toute sa sagesse et sa grâce, presque aussi divin que la déesse Athéna elle-même. ' _C'est à eux de trouver le chemin et non à toi de leur montrer, il n'y a qu'en eux-mêmes qu'ils pourront trouver la paix._ '

Le chevalier d'or de la vierge n'était pas mort dans la bataille du Sanctuaire, il n'avait pas connu l'attente. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il était le dernier à pouvoir savoir, à pouvoir comprendre ce que ça faisait d'errer indéfiniment sur les pans noirs et lugubre du Yomotsu Hirasaka. Camus s'en souvenait encore parfaitement du vent glacial et brûlant à la fois, du silence assourdissant. La poussière qui s'élever à la moindre rafale et se perdait dans sa chevelure. La vue, rien que la vue de ses âmes sans visage se jetant une à une dans le puits des morts, le hantait encore. C'était pour cette raison qu'il posait rarement le pied dans le cimetière : tout dans ce lieu maudit lui rappelait l'attente infernal et l'ennuie qu'il avait vécu dans sa mort.

Seul face à cette tombe, il comprenait la rage de ce chevalier. Il l'avait vécu. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire.

Camus fixa la tombe, absent. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire, n'est-ce pas ? N'y avait-il vraiment rien qu'il pouvait faire, juste un petit quelque chose ? Il se demanda : Comment voir dans la plus noire des nuit ou dans le plus brillant des jours ? Lorsque l'obscurité devenait trop aveuglante ou la clarté effaçait la lumière du soleil ? _Comment trouver son chemin lorsque tout ce que l'on connu fut la servitude ?_

Il y avait réfléchit depuis des mois maintenant, une partie de lui était d'ailleurs dégoûtée par ses propres pensées mais plus le temps passait, plus il rencontrait d'âme en colère, plus cette partie s'effaçait. Et si il y avait un moyen ? Si il y avait un espoir ?

Un courant d'air s'engouffra sous son épaisse cape, menaçant de s'insinuer entre le métal de son armure et le tissue du débardeur qu'il portait en dessous. Son armure qui pesait de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules, qui devenait de plus en plus dur à mettre. C'était avec hypocrisie qu'il la portait désormais, il s'étonnait d'ailleurs que celle-ci n'ai pas rejeté son cosmos depuis longtemps. Après tout, lorsque le chevalier d'or du cancer n'était rien de plus qu'un vulgaire tueur sanguinaire, son armure ne l'avait pas rejetée non plus. C'était une bien curieuse logique que suivaient ces pièces de métal.

« Camus ! »

Le chevalier sursauta en entendant son nom ainsi crié et lentement, il se retourna. D'un pas rapide, il vit le chevalier d'or du scorpion s'approcher, manquant de peu de se trébucher sur un morceau de tombe. L'homme était sa relève, il surveillerai le cimetière tout le reste de la nuit car personne d'autre n'avait eut le cœur à se dévouer.

« Pardonne moi de mon retard. Le Grand Pope a demandé à me voir.

\- Ce n'est rien. »

La voix du verseau était toujours la même : calme et dénuée de la moindre émotion. Tout juste comme ses yeux indigos qui regardait intensément l'autre chevalier. Celui-ci ignora Camus et se pencha légèrement sur le côté, curieux.

« Un autre ce soir ? C'est la troisième âme cette semaine, souffla le chevalier d'or du scorpion avant que sa voix ne tombe d'une octave. C'est vraiment triste. »

Camus ne répondit pas, son regard toujours posé sur son ami. À quoi cela rimait au fond, cette tristesse que se forçait presque à ressentir chaque chevalier ? Ce n'était rien de plus que de l'hypocrisie, une façade de bonté et d'empathie qu'ils s'obligeaient à construire seulement parce que c'était la volonté de leur si chère déesse de la sagesse. Il ne pouvait pas voir tout ce cirque autre que comme une mascarade, encore moins lorsque cela venait du chevalier le plus proche de lui. Milo avait tant de chose à se préoccuper, tant de chose à penser pourtant il s'inquiétait plus pour un mort que pour lui-même seulement parce que c'était la volonté d'Athéna. Elle qui ne faisait rien pour ses soldats morts.

Si elle leur avait dit d'ignorer les âmes, les auraient-ils honoré pour autant ou auraient-ils tous bêtement suivit ses ordre ? Ça le dégoutait.

Alors il se détourna, ignora le regard du gardien du sixième temple sur ses épaules et marcha hors du cimetière. Puis hors du Sanctuaire.

Il ignorait si un mort pouvait trouver le 'chemin de la paix' comme le dirait si joliment le chevalier de la vierge, mais lui creuser peu à peu le sien entre les hautes herbes sèches et le murmure lointain des vagues.

Rapidement, Camus ne supporta plus l'éclat doré de son armure qui paraissait briller dans la nuit et la conjura, marchant alors drapé dans sa cape brune au dessus de son débardeur et son pantalon de coton. Elle retombait jusqu'au sol, trainant dans son sillage un peu de poussières des chemins terreux, et l'enveloppait comme le ferait un tunique. Il avait commencé à porter ce morceau de tissu sombre il y a des années déjà, lorsque le blanc maculé des capes de chevalier avait commencé à profondément l'ennuyer. Il aimait le blanc de la neige mais celui du satin n'était pas tout aussi attrayant.

Sans un bruit, il marcha dans la campagne grecque seulement jugé par le regard froid des étoiles et de la voie lactée. Il ignora les herbes folles qui s'accrochaient au tissu de lin de sa cape, ainsi que les petit buissons qui brossaient sans cesse ses jambes. À la place, il continua sa route, sans réel but. Il avait beau fuir loin, le plus loin du Sanctuaire, rien n'y faisait. Il sentait toujours le cosmos des nombreux chevaliers décédés et la haine latente qui menaçait de le prendre à chaque instant.

'Il y a une solution.'

Bien sûr qu'il y avait une solution, il le savait lui-même mais il n'avait jamais était désespéré au point d'aller jusque là. Pas encore, pas encore se disait-il. Il allait avoir quelque chose qui changerait, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à de telles extrêmes. Les choses allaient changer, il fallait juste qu'il tienne, un jour de plus, une heure peut être. C'était ce qu'il se disait, tous les matins. Tous les matins en se réveillant il repoussaient ses idées noirs loin, très loin dans sa tête et chaque soir, rien.

Il se stoppa net, perdu au milieu de nul part, les poings serrés jusqu'à en sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses mains. Athéna, la paix, l'amour et la bonté. C'était une blague. Ça devait être une blague... Incapable de seulement voir à quel point les hommes devenaient pourris. Était-elle aveugle ou préférait-elle l'ignorer. Et Milo, son seul et unique ami. Lui qui bientôt allait errer près du puits des morts.

Lentement, il desserra les poings, ignora ses phalanges douloureuse et laissa s'échapper ce soupire qu'il retenait depuis de longues secondes déjà. Il laissa son regard glisser sur un frêle arbuste, sur l'herbe à son pieds qui se battait avec de jeunes pousses qui semblaient trop fragile pour survivre à l'hiver. Puis il leva la tête et scruta l'univers qui s'étendait au dessus de lui. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, c'était l'image de la fresques et des vitraux qui venait brûler ses paupières.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormit ?

« M'entendez-vous ?, murmura-t-il dans le secret de la nuit. Je n'ai... Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire. »

Sa voix était faible, éreintée mais la froideur qui l'a caractérisé l'avait quitté.

« M'entendez-vous ?..., répéta-t-il au bout de longue seconde. J'ai toujours l'impression de perdre la raison lorsque je vous parle à voix haute. »

Camus ferma ses lèvres et reprit sa marche, regardant désormais face à lui malgré l'obscurité. Il tenait ses mains alors qu'il avançait, bercé par le vent qui s'égarait entre les feuilles et les herbes hautes.

« J'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant non loin du Sanctuaire, bien que je reconnais ne pas être fier de mes méthodes. Que voulez-vous, tout connaître en ce qui concerne les dieux est après tout la tâche confiée par ma déesse. »

Le sarcasme était tant palpable dans sa voix, quand bien même il gardait sur son visage ce masque d'indifférence, ses sentiments transparaissaient à travers chacun de ses mots et de ses silences. Peu à peu, il se détourna du chemin tracé au fils des années. Il poussa les branches de ses mains, enjamba les buissons en s'enfonçant dans les champs en jachères. Camus était très loin du Sanctuaire désormais.

« J'ignore si ma déesse sait où je me rends, j'en doute. Je doute que qui que ce soit ne le sache d'ailleurs. Pensez-vous que je me trompe ?, souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur la roche d'une falaise. Au cours de ces années, j'ai su me faire discrets au point de m'en faire oublier. Certains chevaliers ont continués de s'entrainer, d'autres se sont évertués à étudier chaque point permettant de maintenir la paix dans laquelle nous vivons. Pour ma part, j'ai appris à m'effacer, à suivre mon propre chemin. »

De ses mains, il palpa la paroi rocheuse qui s'effritait sous ses doigts. Il sentit la mousse, d'abord rêche puis, à mesure qu'il se décalait sur sa gauche, devenir humide et gorgée d'eau. Camus se permit alors un sourire quand il sentit un courant d'air, bien différent du vent marin, caresser sa peau. Avec précaution, il s'avança et poussa les branches couvertes d'épines qui dissimulaient l'entrée de la cave.

Camus aurait facilement put s'en débarrasser, geler les rosiers qui bloquaient son passage et les détruire en quelques secondes à peine seulement si il agissait ainsi, le grand Pope serait. Alors il préféra user de sa cape pour ne pas se griffer et traverser l'épais rideau de branchage qui aurait put retenir n'importe qui de s'approcher.

Traverser la cave n'était pas en soit une épreuve particulièrement difficile, bien qu'il faillit gravement se blesser la première fois qu'il pénétra en ces lieux. À l'intérieur, le noir total régnait, Camus ne pouvait même pas voir sa main devant lui. Il ne pouvait se fier qu'à sa main sur les parois et le son lointain de l'eau qui semblait s'amplifier à chaque pas. Il n'en avait que pour quelques malheureuses minutes...

Puis, au bout d'un certain temps, une lueur faible vint percer l'obscurité. Elle venait mourir contre la pierre anthracite et sur les feuilles séchés de branches de lierre mort. La lumière au bout du tunnel.

« Seigneur Hadès, je crains que mon chemin me mène en Enfers. » souffla le chevalier du verseau.

Enfin, il s'engouffra dans la lumière pâle qui couvrait les ruines d'un royaume depuis des décennies éteint.

* * *

Oh mon dieu, on est sortit des rêves de Camus, mais vous en faites pas, on va vite venir hanter ses rêves de nouveau !

Bon, sinon, j'aime pas les chapitres d'expositions, mais il en faut bien pour faire avancer l'histoire. En clair, je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre.

Voilà, j'ai vraiment rien à dire en faite. Je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain chapitre rapidement, seulement je promets rien. Bref, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Earwen de Sirfalas : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh bien, à défaut d'être chevalier, Camus pourrait toujours se reconvertir en philosophe. Bon, là il a pas l'air parti pour... J'espère que la suite te plaira, malgré le manque de philo dans ce chapitre !

Hemere : Merci ! Pour être sincère, je pense que Camus lui-même n'arrive pas à suivre le fils de ses pensées. Le reste de l'histoire devrait inclure plus d'action et plus d'Hadès. On a tous besoin d'un peu d'Hadès dans nos vie ! (PS : Mais si, c'est cool la philo !)


	5. Une réponse

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Il se tenait sur cette falaise, seul, ses longs cheveux emportaient par le vent et fouettant son visage. Il s'en moquait. Il se tenait seul, perdu dans ses lointaines pensées alors que son regard indigo était suspendu entre ciel et mer. Le ciel grondait au dessus de sa tête, les nuages menaçant cachait de leur voile épais le soleil. Il s'en moquait. Il se tenait juste là, immobile. Assit sur les ruines d'une colonne probablement antique, rongée au fil du temps par le vent marin et par les pluies battantes des hivers grecs. La lumière terne et diffuse du soleil peinait à traverser les nuages et déposait un voile passé sur tout ce qu'elle touchait. Sous le ciel orageux, le chevalier aux cheveux si éclatant et à l'armure si flamboyante semblait seulement effacé. Spectateur et acteur d'un sombre tableau. Seulement, de ça aussi il s'en moquait.

À travers le fracas des vagues se brisant contre les rochers et le sifflement constant du vent, le chevalier perçu le bruit de pas feutré par les hautes herbes. Sur ses épaules, c'était le lourd regard d'un compère qu'il sentait, languissant et attristé. Il releva alors seulement légèrement la tête, seul geste montrant qu'il avait conscience de la présence derrière lui, puis attendit qu'on s'avance. On apportait de mauvaises nouvelles, quelque chose de bien plus triste encore qu'une âme d'un chevalier errant dans le sanctuaire. C'était différent, c'était un deuil différent, celui de devoir dire adieu sans même pouvoir avoir dit son nom une seule fois.

Les pas reprirent, incertains, avant que le chevalier du scorpion ne vienne doucement s'asseoir sur le sol à gauche de la colonne. Camus ne le regarda pas, Milo ne lui adressa pas un regard non plus, ils se contentèrent d'observer les flots déchainés dans un lourd silence. Avant même qu'il n'ai dit le moindre mot, le chevalier du verseau sut ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la seconde d'ailleurs, et comme son ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette profonde douleur. Ils auraient dû être accommodés, seulement le verseau doutait que l'on pouvait s'habituer à la souffrance, on pouvait seulement apprendre à vivre avec.

« Elle... »

Milo referma lentement la bouche. L'une de ses jambes était pliée et il avait posé son bras sur son genoux. Sa cape blanche claquait, prête à être emportée par le vent si elle n'avait pas était si fermement attachée. Camus avait retiré la sienne, depuis un moment maintenant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment comprit l'importance de ses bouts de tissus.

« Elle n'était même pas arrivée à terme. »

Le vent emporta les quelques mots chuchotés avec lui les quelques mots chuchotés, loin des deux chevaliers.

« C'était la troisième fois... »

Camus inspira lentement, l'air s'engouffrant de lui-même poussé par les rafales. Si il n'avait pas passé tant de temps sur cette falaise, il en aurait presque suffoqué.

« Elle ne l'a pas supporté. »

Milo baissa la tête, observant son poing serré qui pendait juste face à lui. Il serra les mâchoires, manquant de s'ouvrir la lèvre par mégarde. De son promontoire, Camus pouvait presque entendre la moindre de ses pensées, le moindre de ses doutes. Les chevaliers, au cours du temps, avaient commencées à se battre pour d'autre cause, aussi longtemps que leur déesse leur permettait. Elle leur laissait remplir de bonnes actions et leur donnait délibérément l'impression qu'ils avaient encore un certain contrôle sur le monde alors qu'elle les plongeaient chaque jour un peu plus dans une ignorance profonde. Ainsi, si dans les faits il était devenu interdit aux chevaliers d'or de quitter la Grèce, elle faisait pourtant en sorte qu'ils ne s'aventurent pas plus loin que Rodorio. À de rare exception, elle les envoyaient remplir une mission dans une quelconque campagne grecque mais ça avait toujours un rapport de près ou de loin avec les dieux qu'ils avaient vaincus. Plus particulièrement avec le seigneur Hadès.

Milo avait depuis longtemps choisit de protéger les habitants de Rodorio, comme le faisait le Grand Pope avant lui. Shion avait vieillit, plus de deux siècles étaient passés devant ses yeux et quand bien même il fut ressuscité pour la énième fois aux côtés des autres chevaliers, bénéficiant ainsi d'une nouvelle jeunesse, il était fatigué. Les atlantes vivaient plus longtemps que les hommes, seulement son âme avait déjà passée trop de temps sur terre sans avoir connue de repos. Elle mourrait à petit feu. Shion avait cessé de visité le village de Rodorio il y a de ça quelques années déjà, lui qui pourtant aimer tant aider les habitants, alors le chevalier du scorpion avait prit sa place. Lui qui fut dans sa jeunesse fut si fougueux et emporté avait avec le temps apprit à maitriser ses émotions et à réfléchir à ses actes.

Milo aimait ces gens, aimait ce village et s'impliquait chaque jour un peu plus. Protégés du monde extérieur et désormais bien loin des menaces d'une quelconque guerre sainte, les villageois de Rodorio auraient pus vivre une existence paisible et heureuse. Seulement, un mal s'était lentement développé au sein du village et, la plupart des chevaliers l'ignorait, au sein du monde tout entier.

D'année en année, alors que l'espérance de vie s'allongeait, le taux de natalité baissait de façon extrêmement inquiétante. Il y eut un pic, peu de temps après la disparition du dieu des morts, avant que le chiffre ne chute d'année en année. Si la mort reculait, la vie en faisait de même et désormais, rare étaient les mères qui avaient le privilège de tenir dans leur bras le fruit de leur amour, vivant. Les hommes avaient rejeté la faute de ce phénomène sur tous les produits cancérigènes et toxiques qui les entouraient, saturant même leur nourriture. Ils menaient des luttes qui les déchiraient, criaient à qui voulait l'entendre sans même se rendre compte que leur voix s'effaçait dans le brouhaha constant qu'était devenu l'humanité. La douleur, chacun la vivait différemment : certains se battaient contre quelque chose qui les dépassaient avec une rage ardente quand d'autre préférait ne plus y faire face et abandonné le combat, ainsi que leur vie.

Camus observa la mer déchainée en une tempête de bleu minéral et de vert glauque. Le reflet blanchâtre du ciel teinté la crête des vaguelettes qui ne tardaient à se briser sur les rochers en vagues fracassantes. Le vent accrocha une de ses mèches turquoise sur l'arête de son nez ainsi que sur son front avant qu'elle ne se libère d'elle même et ne glisse sur son visage, rejoignant le reste de ses cheveux. Son regard indigo glissa des flots aux brins d'herbes secs qui fouettaient ses pieds et les restes de la colonne sur laquelle il était assit.

« Tu portes ton armure aujourd'hui... C'est assez rare de te voir ainsi. »

Les mots de son amis le tirèrent de ses sombres pensées et il accorda enfin un regard au chevalier du scorpion. Ses traits étaient tirés, comme s'en doutait le verseau, sous son regard fatigué se trouvaient d'ailleurs de large cernes. Les yeux du scorpion tombèrent du visage de son ami à la sacoche marron qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Son regard se ternit, quelque peu déçu. Camus le remarqua.

« Il m'est de plus en plus dur de la porter Milo.

\- Ton cosmos disparait... »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'il baissait la tête et regarda ses mains. Il continua avec un reniflement d'amusement pour tenter un tant soit peu de cacher le désabusement qu'il ressentait.

« ... tout comme ta voix. »

Il était devenu si rare d'entendre le verseau parler, ce dernier préférant se draper dans son silence. Il écoutait chaque mot qu'on lui adressait et devinait ceux qu'on lui cachait mais jamais il ne répondait. Il était comme une statue, une idole, à qui ils venaient confier tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur et chaque réponse qu'ils n'obtenait ne venait pas de lui, mais du plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Pensait-il seulement encore ? Ou n'était-il plus qu'une présence réconfortante cependant inatteignable ? Même Milo, qui avait le privilège d'entendre sa voix, se posait parfois la question. Il était l'un des seuls, pour ne pas dire le seul, à pouvoir l'écouter, seulement plus le temps passé, plus les réflexions de son ami se faisaient lointaines et éthérées.

Camus le regarda quelques instants, la tête baisser et ce sourire si ironique qui s'accrochait toujours à ses lèvres. Milo était fort, mais Milo était fatigué. Il faisait de son mieux mais semblait ne pas y arriver. Il avait embrassé cette bonté digne de la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse sans même voir qu'elle le mènerait à ça perte. Sans même vouloir le voir. Alors Camus se leva, jetant un dernier regard vide à la mer. Milo le suivit du regard, curieux.

Rien n'avait changé chez Camus, et ce depuis de longues années déjà. Son image était gelée à celle de ses 20 ans, comme si le temps qui passait sur lui ne faisait que glisser sans jamais le toucher. Milo avait entendu dire qu'il était commun aux verseaux de sembler jeune bien plus longtemps, leur apparence leur avait après tout par le passé accordé la grâce des dieux. Certes, le chevalier des poissons étaient considérés par tous comme le plus beau des chevalier, celui de leur génération empruntant d'ailleurs le nom de la déesse de la beauté et de l'amour, seulement le chevalier des verseaux avaient cette grâce, cette mélancolie teinté d'un air d'innocence. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose d'élégiaque dans le regard des verseaux, comme si il leur fut accordé de voir la fin des temps sans pouvoir rien y changer.

Le gardien de la onzième maison se déplaça sans mal parmi la poussière et les herbes folles. Peut-être était-ce de la faute du vent qui criait seulement le verseau ne fit le moindre bruit, traversant cet espace comme un simple visiteur. Milo le regarda partir, sans un mot. Camus ne restait jamais bien longtemps au même endroit lorsque l'on venait perturber ses pensées. La présence de ses pairs lui était-elle devenue si insupportable ? Ou était-ce seulement lui qui désirait disparaître peu à peu ? Il semblait déjà partit loin, assez loin pour que son seul ami, Milo, ai la sensation qu'il ne puisse plus l'atteindre. Qu'il ne puisse plus rien y faire.

« Chaque jours un peu plus, des âmes tourmentées marchent sur terre aux côtés des vivants. »

Son murmure fragile fut engloutit par les rafales de vent poussiéreuses. Il continua de marcher, ses yeux sur la végétation brûlée par le soleil de Grèce. Il n'entendait pas les craquements de l'herbe sèche sous ses pieds mais il la sentait se briser à chacun de ses pas. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il marcha comme inlassablement vers la même destination, encore et encore. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps de plonger sa main dans son sac de toile de lin et d'en ressortir sa cape qu'il attacha autour de son cou. Là où il se rendait, il n'aurait pas besoin de son armure.

Il marcha de longues minutes dans la campagne et sous les nuages gris menaçants. Il emprunta un chemin qui était gravé dans sa mémoire, un chemin qu'il aurait put prendre les yeux fermés. Les hautes herbes s'accrochèrent aux bas de sa cape, comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus loin. Partout où ses yeux se posaient, il ne voyait que de la poussière et un chaos de plantes séchées. Les buissons qui jonchaient cette campagne étaient désormais nus, leurs branches blanchis et brisées par la violence des éléments. Les arbustes étaient en partie couvert par des feuilles mortes, dénuée de la moindre couleur. L'été n'était pas terminé mais déjà les terres de Grèce semblaient être frappées par un rude hiver. Le sol n'était pas craquelé, seulement poussiéreux et la pluie qui s'abattait était d'une telle force que l'eau ruisselait sur le sol plutôt que de pénétrer la terre. Tout, tout autour du verseau paraissait mourir lentement quand bien même ce n'était pas déjà mort. Posant sa main sur la roche anthracite où l'entrée béante d'une grotte se trouvait, il se demanda.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous a ainsi échapper pour que l'on en arrive là ?

\- Hélas ! Ceci n'est rien d'autre que les conséquences d'une existence. »

De l'obscurité du temple, le dieu Hadès se dévoila, ses yeux d'un bleu calme se posant sur Camus. Celui-ci regarda les murs ocre qui les entourèrent, ainsi que la grande fresque de vitraux qui éclairait son visage de multiple teinte. Puis, il vit la longue tunique drapée autour de lui, de la soie et de la mousseline, toutes deux d'un rouge écarlate qui ressortait étrangement parmi les éclats dorés de cette endroit mystérieux. Un rêve donc.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix vide.

Le dieu s'approcha, sans un mot. Le verseau le suivit du regard. L'ambiance était grave, solennelle. Il y avait une tension dans l'air, quelque chose d'invisible qui semblait le menacer. Les couleurs pourtant vibrantes des vitraux paraissaient bien plus sombre, la lumière mordoré qui les avaient toujours baignée n'était plus aussi nostalgique qu'il y a des nuits et des nuits.

« Bonjour Camus, cela fait plusieurs lunes déjà que tu n'es pas venu en ces lieux. »

Si la voix du chevalier avait semblé dénuée de la moindre émotion, celle du dieu cachait quelque chose de sombre. Pas de rage ni de méfiance, même pas une trace de mélancolie. Pourtant Camus sentit un frisson dévaler son cou jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, un frisson d'appréhension et d'une sourde crainte alors qu'Hadès s'arrêta à ses côtés, attendant une réponse. Pourtant, le chevalier trouva impossible de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il entrouvrit la bouche, ses yeux couverts d'un indigo légèrement passé, mais aucun son, aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres.

Hadès pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses yeux bleus se plissèrent un peu comme si il était soudain attristé par l'attitude de l'humain. Il sembla inspiré profondément, bombant son torse, avant de s'approcher un peu plus du chevalier.

« Tu as tant fais pour ce monde, pour ces êtres que lesquels mon frère parmi les cieux lui-même finit par ressentir que révulsion et dégoût.

\- N'haïssiez-vous pas les Hommes avec la même ferveur que le seigneur Zeus? »

Lentement, le dieu fit non de la tête avant d'ancrer son regard fatigué dans celui teinté de violet du l'humain.

« Je n'ai de haine seulement pour Athéna, non pas parce qu'à plusieurs reprises déjà elle m'a vaincu mais seulement car elle continue de nier ce qu'elle sait inéluctable. »

Camus resta silencieux, observant seulement le bleu et le vert émeraude nervurer le visage impassible du dieu. S'il tendait la main, pourrait-il l'atteindre ? Ou se réveillerait-il au pied de la grotte, vêtu de sa cape ? Dans ce monde qui perdait peu à peu ses couleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le dieu face à lui et d'en apprécier le calme et la sagesse.

Le dieu ne ressemblait en rien à la description faite par la déesse qu'il servait à contre cœur, ni même à celle du chevalier d'Andromède. Il n'y avait rien de terrifiant en lui, ni même de froid. Il n'y avait aucune cruauté brulant dans son regard et aucun sourire tyrannique sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient aussi captivant que ce que le chevalier de Pégase avait dépeint, d'un bleu si pur, ressemblant aux eaux glacées de la Sibérie.

« Pourquoi avez-vous tentez de détruire l'humanité ?... »

Hadès plissa légèrement les yeux sous le regard voilé du chevalier du verseau. Il n'avait pas voulu poser cette question, ses mots lui avaient échappés. Lorsqu'un sourire désabusé apparut sur les lèvres du dieu. Il redressa les mains vers sa tête et releva légèrement la tête, les yeux accrochés au plafond. Hadès paraissait montrer l'espace autour d'eux avant de lentement tourner vers l'obscurité.

« Tu le sais très bien pourquoi, tu l'as vu. »

Camus suivit les yeux du dieu et regarda le plafond. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors que ses sourcilles se froncèrent. Son visage pâle fut lentement recouvert d'un voile bleuté qui ne tarda à couvrir ses épaules. Tout doucement, il avança d'un pas, Hadès lui laissant sa place au centre de la voûte. Sous ses yeux incrédules, s'était une fresque d'étoiles qui se dessinait. Les astres semblaient être reliés entre eux de fils d'argent avant que le verseau ne reconnaissent différentes constellations. Lentement, elles se mouvaient toutes en suivant la même courbe, certaines s'effaçaient une fois la limite de la voûte atteinte et d'autre naissaient avec grâce.

Sous le regard bienveillant du dieu, il observa les constellations une à une, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il en aperçu des inconnus.

« Qu'est-ce ?, chuchota Camus sans vouloir perturber le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Tout.

\- Tout ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux savoir, cette fresque te la montrera. »

Camus accorda un regard curieux au seigneur des Enfers. Pouvait-il vraiment voir tout ce qu'il désirait à travers ces constellations ? Était-ce au moins vrai ou une simple rêverie ? Il avait déjà établit qu'une grande part de vérité fondait ses rêves, seulement pouvait-il vraiment s'y fier ?

« J'ai lu en toi ce doute qui persiste, commença Hadès avec un sourire bienveillant. Tu ignores toujours pourquoi je suis venu à toi, pourquoi je persiste à hanter tes rêves. Tu ignores toujours si je suis réel ou une simple invention de ton esprit. Tu ignores même si tu désires vraiment que je sois. Puisse cette fresque lever les doutes qui hantent ton cœur et te laisser ainsi choisir. Si mon existence est pour toi un fardeau, je ne serai pas. Cependant, si les réponses que tu y trouves te poussent à suivre le chemin que tu as commencé à emprunter, alors je t'accompagnerais. »

Le verseau releva les yeux vers les constellations qui continuaient d'apparaître et de disparaître. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu savoir, si proche, pratiquement à porté de main. Tant de chose, tant de questions et de mystères qui prendrait terme. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer à la perceptive d'un savoir absolu.

« Sache cependant une chose : peu importe le chemin emprunté, la destination demeurera la même. »

Camus baissa la tête et regarda le dieu, perdu. L'éclat bleu de la voute étoilé éclairait Hadès, obscurcissant son regard pourtant toujours aussi doux. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

« Tout peut être changé Camus, hormis la fin. Tout finit par toucher à sa fin. »

Derrière les mots pourtant calme du seigneur des Enfers, il sentit quelque chose de bien plus grave. Il eut cette étrange impression que l'on venait de sceller sa destinée et il savait très bien que c'était ce qui venait de se passer. Frottant son poignet sans s'en rendre compte, il releva les yeux vers les constellations. Le chevalier sentit le regard du dieu sur lui, attendant qu'il prenne la moindre décision, pourtant Camus continua d'observer les étoiles au dessus de lui.

« Je ne peux pas..., souffla-t-il, un nœud dans la gorge.

\- Bien... »

Hadès s'approcha lentement de l'humain, ce dernier baissant la tête vers lui. Il tendit les mains vers lui, le tissus noir de sa tunique dévalant le long de ses bras et laissant à loisir la lumière bleu nuit venir mourir sur sa peau. Le regard de Camus tomba sur les mains tendus, puis sur le visage du seigneur. Il avait ce sourire doux mais douloureux ainsi que des yeux emplis d'une sourde tristesse et si jusqu'à maintenant, le bleu de la voûte avait assombrit son visage, il lui donnait désormais un air irréel.

« Il ne s'agit que d'un adieu de plus. »

Hadès semblait avoir essayé de garder sa voix assurée cependant elle parut faible. Ce faux amusement qu'il avait essayer d'insuffler ne suffit pas à cacher la déception qu'il ressentait. Hésitant, Camus avança avant de poser ses mains aux creux de celle du dieu. Il sentit alors une étrange chaleur entourer ses mains lorsque le seigneur des Enfers referma ses doigts sur lui. Le cosmos d'Hadès, oppressant certes, avait quelque chose de familier, de nostalgique.

« Non mon Seigneur. Vous ne comprenez pas. »

Il vit le regard du dieu changer pour quelque chose de curieux lorsqu'il protesta. Il avait entendu le désespoir dans sa propre voix et se fut à son tour de refermer ses mains autours de celles du dieu. Il s'accrocha alors à lui comme si ça vit en dépendait.

« Mon seigneur, je connais déjà la fin et je sais quel chemin emprunter désormais. Je ne souhaite pas savoir tout ce qu'il y a savoir, je sais cependant que vous besoin de moi à vos côtés. Mon seigneur, ce n'est vôtre aide que je cherche mais c'est à offrir la mienne. Ce n'est pas mon chemin que je dois suivre, mais le vôtre. »

Hadès le regarda quelques instants, comme si il cherchait chaque issue, chaque possibilité. Il parut réfléchir, longuement, aux paroles et à l'offre du chevalier. Les verseaux étaient fidèles, qui aurait cru que ça s'étendait à ce point là. De plus, Camus ne savait certes pas tout ce qu'il voulait savoir mais il savait déjà tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. C'était donc à lui que la décision revenait...

* * *

Alors franchement là j'ai rien à dire car je suis lessivée... Quant au retard, la fin de mon dernier chapitre m'a un peu mit dans une impasse, d'où les 6 mois de rien.

Je vous fais un remerciement commun à tous ceux qui ont commentés le dernier chapitre (oui, je suis vraiment très très fatiguée, je répondrais la prochaine fois) !


	6. Un début

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Le cimetière était silencieux, pas même le râle d'un chevalier revenu d'entre les morts pour troubler le silence. Rien, le vent sifflant entre les pierres qui s'effritait et les vagues qui se brisaient sur les rochers en contre bas des falaises, mais rien d'autre. Son souffle muet, soulevant sa poitrine à chaque inspiration, mourait dans les gerbes d'air qui assaillaient le cimetière. La poussières s'animait, s'enroulait dans le vent avant de rejoindre la terre quelques mètres plus loin et de recouvrir pierres et herbes folles. Immobile, vêtu de sa longue cape brune qui s'accrochait presque à sa peau pâle, il avait l'air d'un revenant. D'un esprit endeuillé qui n'avait d'autre choix que d'errer parmi les corps mis en terre.

Il n'avait pas bougé depuis de longues minutes, les mains posées les une sur les autres, ses lèvres se mouvant dans le silence. Milo l'avait aperçu de loin, il s'était approché, curieux, pensant un instant qu'un prêtre venait répéter un quelconque sacrement à des âmes en peine, bien que le nombre d'esprit qui hantaient les lieux ai baissé ces derniers jours. Il ne fut pas particulièrement étonné de trouver le chevalier du verseau vagabondé entre les tombes, après tout le gardien du onzième temple était depuis quelques mois déjà en train de devenir une ombre. Il le vit s'agenouiller lentement, posant la main sur la roche avant de retracer du bout de ses doigts la croix gravée dans la pierre. C'était la troisième tombe sur laquelle il exerçait son étrange rituel, comme si parler aux morts le soulageait et lui, pendant ce temps, l'observait de loin.

Milo s'approcha, bravant les violentes rafales de vent. Par cette journée ensoleillée il venait de se jurer de faire parler celui qu'il considérait comme un ami et qui depuis bien trop longtemps avait privé les vivants de sa voix. Seulement, malgré son assurance et malgré sa confiance, il savait que ses espoirs allaient s'effriter comme la terre sèche sous ses pieds. Camus restait silencieux, quoi qu'il arrive et privait tout ceux autour de lui de ce précieux savoir qu'il avait accumulé au fil du temps. Ce même temps qu'il l'éloignait peu à peu de ses frères d'armes. Le chevalier du scorpion s'arrêta à quelques mètres du gardien du temple du verseau, attendant patiemment qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait commençait. Quoi qu'il fasse dans ce cimetière, les âmes en peine semblaient bien plus apaisées que lorsque que le chevalier du bélier s'en occupait. Il attendit alors une poignée de seconde.

Camus se releva, lentement, jetant un dernier regard à la tombe qui reposait devant lui alors que l'esprit qui la hantait sembla satisfait. Il ignora d'abord celui qui s'était calmement approché de lui, préférant prêter son temps à un mort plutôt qu'à un vivant. Il ne pouvait cependant pas tourner éternellement le dos au chevalier du scorpion, d'autant plus quand ce dernier s'approchait de lui avec tant de questions. Il sentait son doute, ses appréhensions flotter dans ce cosmo qu'il avait du mal à discipliner lorsqu'il était troublé. Ça l'entourait comme un rideau qui masquait sa lumière, ça le plongeait dans de sombres réflexions dont il peinait à sortir. Camus voyait tout ça, il le voyait se battre avec ses démons sans pour autant lui tendre la main. Il restait un simple spectateur.

Camus se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec patience, attendant qu'il énonce les raisons de sa présence. Après tout, le cimetière était un lieu peu fréquenté surtout depuis que moins en moins de chevaliers défunts décidaient de déchirer la terre de leurs doigts osseux. Milo ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouvant rien à dire, il la referma doucement. Le gardien du onzième temple l'observait silencieusement, ses yeux semblaient lui dire qu'il savait déjà tout. Pourtant, le chevalier du scorpion n'avait rien de particulier à lui dire. Il soupira puis pinça l'arête de son nez en fermant les yeux. Il désirait lui parler, plus que tout seulement il n'avait rien à lui dire et s'il ne trouvait pas d'ici quelques secondes, le chevalier du verseau repartirait se perdre parmi les tombes tel un spectre.

Il rouvrit ses paupières, accrochant le regard d'un bleu ennuyeux du chevalier d'or avant que ses propres yeux ne tombe sur la chevelure ternie et assombrit de celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. Il y avait bien quelque, un sujet dont il aimerait parler seulement... perdre son cosmos était l'un des plus grands déshonneur pour les protecteurs des dieux. Camus ne devait pas échapper à la règle et quand bien même il semblait toujours aussi jeune, plus rien ne pouvait cacher ses cheveux devenant peu à peu châtain.

« Camus. »

Le concerné releva légèrement la tête, employant son corps plutôt que sa voix. Il se tenait là, à quelques pas de Milo mais c'était comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une image face à lui. Le chevalier du scorpion déglutit douloureusement, baissant sa tête vers la terre sèche et stérile sous ses pieds.

« La déesse Athéna est très reconnaissante pour l'apaisement que tu apportes aux âmes défuntes. »

Il mentait. Il mentait et il savait pertinemment que Camus le savait. Leur déesse n'avait aucune idée de se qui se passait hors de son temple. Elle s'était drapée dans son ignorance, préférant la sécurité de sa tour d'ivoire à la cruelle réalité qui s'offrait à elle. Cependant, Camus ne lui fit pas remarquer. Pas un seul mot ne passa le barrage de ses lèvres, à la place il offrit au chevalier un seul signe de la tête. Abaissant lentement son visage et fermant les paupières dans un geste aussi lent que gracieux, Milo put y lire un polie remerciement. Puis, sans attendre plus longtemps, le gardien du temple du verseau se retourna avant de flâner parmi les tombes. Milo ne tenta pas de le retenir, il le regarda juste s'éloigner, silencieusement. Bientôt, il disparaitrait au détours d'une falaise pour ne réapparaitre que le lendemain.

Camus défila entre les pierres tombales, décidé à rejoindre ce lieu perdu qu'il aimait tant visiter seulement quelque chose le retint d'aller plus loin. S'il avait disparut aux yeux du chevalier d'or du scorpion, ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde alors qu'il sentit ce cri silencieux résonner en lui. Un appel à l'aide déchiré par la rage et la détresse à quelques pas à peine du chevalier. Camus s'avança vers la tombe qui l'appelait encore et encore.

« Toi ?, fit-il en s'arrêtant face à la pierre si bien entretenue. De tous reposant ici, toi ? »

Il se pencha, brossant de ses doigts l'inscription gravée. Un nom et rien d'autre. Pas l'ombre d'une croix. Camus renifla, un sourire ironique se formant sur ses fines lèvres en sentant la timide énergie qui l'entourait.

« Tu lui es si fidèle. Sais-tu seulement ce que je fais réellement ? Connais-tu mes desseins ? Peut-être cherches-tu as m'arrêter. »

Le cosmo n'était pas agressif, au contraire. Il sentait les suppliques qu'il dégageait et il ignorait pourquoi mais il ressentait une telle délectation. Lui, le saint parmi les hommes, l'implorait. Les morts de ce cimetière bien que muets étaient pourtant étonnamment bavards. Chaque esprit, chaque squelette et chaque carcasse d'arbre brûlé connaissait les raisons de la présence du si sage chevalier du verseau. Chacun savait qu'une fois l'homme arrêté sur leur tombe, il n'y avait aucun moyen de refuser son offre. Il y avait une raison au repos soudain des âmes du Sanctuaire et il en était la raison.

« Comprends-tu les raisons qui me poussent à ainsi à agir ? Après tout, si tu étais l'un des plus fidèles et les plus braves, tu n'étais pas forcement le plus brillant. »

Pas la moindre trace d'agressivité dans ce cosmos qui flottait autour de cette tombe, malgré l'affront de Camus. Non, l'esprit continuait de le supplier. Le chevalier se releva lentement, son masque de glace prenant la place de son sourire.

« Après tout, elle n'a même pas daigné te redonner vie. D'entre nous tous, tu es celui qui méritait le plus de revenir. Toi qui l'a toujours protégé. »

Enfin, il sentit quelque chose de lointain, un léger voile de haine qui s'élevait parmi la détresse et la rage. Il réagissait. Il savait pertinemment qui lui parlait et ce qu'on lui disait.

« Si tu viens avec moi, commença Camus en croisant les mains, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. Le choix te reviens mais sache qu'en me suivant tu n'obtiendras ni gloire ni honneur. Je ne peux pas te promettre que les désires égoïstes en ton cœur seront satisfait, ni que ta rage et ta haine seront rassasiées. Je ne peux rien te promettre sinon que notre mission sera mener à son terme. »

On répondit à ses mots avec bien plus de conviction qu'il ne s'y attendait. L'esprit dont le corps reposait toujours sous ses pieds semblait avoir prit sa décision avant même qu'il ne soit venu le voir. Si même lui était prêt à le suivre...

« Tu n'as connus que la lumière, tu n'as connus que la déesse Athéna. Ton enthousiasme est grand mais n'oublies pas qu'en choisissant mon chemin, tu ne seras plus qu'un traitre. En faisant de moi ton guide, ton existence deviendra synonyme de déshonneur pour tous et ce même pour ton propre frère. »

Il s'attendit à un changement, il s'attendit à sentir le cosmos se rétracter dans les profondeurs de la terre mais l'énergie demeura. L'esprit semblait le défier avec force, cherchant à prouver sa certitude. Les mots prononcé aurait put paraître décourageant seulement Camus ne désirait personne d'indécis à ses côtés. Il devait s'assurer qu'on le servirait avec la même fidélité qu'à leur ancienne déesse sans quoi jamais il ne réussirait à atteindre son but. Face à la détermination du chevalier décédé, Camus hocha la tête.

« Bien, si c'est ce que tu désire alors, il s'agenouilla et dessina une croix des ses doigts sur la pierre, qu'il ainsi soit-il. »

Ses mots à peine prononcés, le cosmos pourtant si présent juste une minute auparavant disparut dans le vent violent. Camus regarda quelques instant la tombe désormais vide de son propriétaire. Lentement, lentement tout se mettait en place.

« Combien aujourd'hui ?

\- C'était le onzième, répondit Camus en se relevant. Les derniers du cimetière.

\- Ils t'attendent.

\- Je sais. »

Le chevalier observa le nom inscrit une dernière fois avant de se retourner et de quitter le cimetière. Il prit ce chemin qu'il connaissait si bien qu'il aurait put le suivre les yeux fermés. Esquivant les herbes rêches et les buissons épineux sans même les regarder, il continua:

« Jamais je n'aurai cru leur fidélité envers la déesse si fragile.

\- Ils sont nombreux à connaître les crimes perpétués par les dieux. De plus, ta propre fidélité envers la déesse Athéna n'était pas plus solide que le verre.

\- Ce n'était pas une critique, seulement une constatation.

\- Les dieux ont toujours sous estimés les hommes, la déesse Athéna croit aveuglement que ses chevaliers ne serait jamais capable de la trahir. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait cette erreur. »

Camus se stoppa face à l'entrée de la grotte, prenant le temps de sentir la roche fraiche sous ses mains. Il avait tant de questions qu'il se posait, tant de doutes qui le torturaient et qu'il s'efforçait de repousser tout au fond de son esprit. Jamais il n'avait dirigé, il s'était toujours contenté de suivre les ordres qu'on lui donnait sans jamais oser désobéir. Camus avait toujours apprit à ses élèves à ne jamais briser les règles.

« Tu progresses chaque jour un peu plus.

\- Ça ne suffit pas. Eux qui ont ainsi trahit la déesse Athéna avec tant de facilité, qui me dit qu'ils ne me trahiront pas ? Après tout j'ai moi-même fait semblant de suivre vos ordres pour la gloire de la déesse.

\- Cela a peu d'importance. S'ils te trahissent, tu as le pouvoir de les conjurer. »

Camus hocha légèrement la tête, sortant de sous sa cape sa sacoche. Il chercha du bout de doigts jusqu'à sentir une surface lisse et glacée.

« Les as-tu trouvé ?

\- Pas encore. Certains les cherchent mais j'ai bien peur qu'il me faille encore attendre avant de retrouver la trace de leur cosmos. Ce lieu n'est plus qu'un vulgaire tas de gravas et eux y sont ensevelis.

\- Tu trouveras. À ce moment, tu n'auras plus à t'en faire pour les chevaliers. »

Camus tira de son sac un masque blanc. Le lin frotta légèrement sur l'objet mais le bruit, déjà imperceptible, fut aussitôt étouffé par le vent. Combien de temps encore devait-il chercher ? Les jours passaient les uns après les autres et si par miracle des naissances avaient eut lieu, rien ne changeait cet stérilité qui frappait la terre. Lorsque les Enfers s'effondrèrent sous le coup du sceptre de la déesse de la Justice, l'humanité entra dans de bien obscures années. La destruction des Enfers avait déséquilibré ce monde déjà cruellement fragile. À quoi pouvait bien penser la déesse Athéna ? Elle aurait dû savoir pourtant qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue. Camus regarda son masque blanc avec contemplation. Peut être était-elle désespérée. Peut être avait-elle cru un instant pouvoir les sauver tous. Que restait-il désormais sinon les ruines d'une glorieuse civilisation. Il déposa l'objet sur son visage, couvrant sa peau de ce masque qui n'avait pour seul couleur que le rouge sanguin des lèvres et le noir profond qui accentuait les yeux sans pourtant que l'on puisse voir ceux du chevalier.

« Tes cheveux. »

Camus écouta la voix éthérée qui ne parvenait à personne d'autre qu'à lui et concentra son cosmos sur ses longs cheveux ternis. Lentement, comme on lui avait apprit, il s'efforça à les teintés de noir. Mèches par mèches, il sentait presque la couleur changer durant cette délicate opération. Désormais, la totalité de sa chevelure serait du plus profond des noirs, à l'image même de ceux du dieu qui jadis régna sur les Enfers.

« Bien, tu fais des progrès. Bientôt tu n'auras plus aucune difficulté. »

Fatigué par la dose de cosmos que demandait une simple altération de son apparence, le chevalier ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de légèrement sourire sous le masque de porcelaine. Le cosmos avait tant d'utilité autre que le combat, permettant même de plier la réalité dans laquelle vivaient les humains. Jamais il n'aurait cru un instant, lui qui pourtant se vantait avant de tout savoir et tout connaître, tout ce qu'il était possible de faire avec seulement un peu d'énergie.

Il souleva sa sacoche, la passa par dessus sa tête en faisant bien attention de ne pas défaire sa cape brune avant de tenir l'objet entre ses deux. Il inspira profondément, appréhendant ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Le chevalier garda les yeux rivés sur le petit sac, ignorant la sensation de ses cheveux relevés caressant sa nuque. Tout doucement, il fit circuler son cosmos entre ses mains, le voyant briller d'un éclat qui au fil du temps devenait violet profond. La lumière d'Athéna était peu à peu étouffer en lui.

« Concentre-toi », lui souffla-t-on à l'oreille alors que ses cheveux furent partiellement accrochés en un chignon désordonné.

Camus écouta la voix, se concentra d'autant plus sur ses mains. Il laissa les vagues de cosmos le traverser avant de les diriger vers ses doigts et sa sacoche. Il se focalisa sur la sensation de picotement et la chaleur de ses paumes. Doucement, tout doucement il redirigea toute cette énergie sur un légèrement en dessous de la sacoche mais ignorait encore si ça allait suffire.

« Ai confiance en toi. Tu l'as déjà fait plusieurs fois. Attends encore quelques instant et lance-toi. »

Le chevalier suivit les instructions qu'on lui donna, amassant l'énergie qui lui serait nécessaire puis, en sentant un poids léger sur son épaule, il sut que c'était le bon moment. Son cosmo déchira la réalité. Rien de très grand, seulement une écorchure dans le tissue de la réalité à peine suffisante pour faire disparaître la sacoche qu'il tenait. Elle se referma d'elle-même tout de suite l'objet disparut, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Camus ressentait toujours la même fierté lorsqu'il réussissait à conjurer ou invoquer le moindre objet. Pouvoir créer ce genre de singularité était après tout réservé généralement aux chevaliers d'or des gémeaux.

« Très bien. Tu devrais y aller maintenant. »

Camus hocha seulement de la tête avant de s'engouffrer dans la bouche béante de la grotte.

La lumière aveuglante le força à plisser les paupières, se forçant à rester de marbre et à garder ses mains croisées plutôt que d'en mettre une devant ses yeux. Après tout, il était observé, il était attendu. Face à lui, une foule. Certains défilaient parmi cet amas de caillou, d'autres les bras passaient les bras remplis de pierre et d'autres encore se tenaient immobile et incertain alors qu'ils attendaient celui leur donnerait désormais les ordres. Silencieusement, Camus s'avança et vit ses soldats se stopper net, tous s'inclinant devant lui. Peu importe la tâche qu'il était en train d'effectuer, peu importe leur rôle, tous montrèrent le même respect à leur chef que s'il s'agissait d'un dieu. Même le petit groupe qui ignorait encore tout du fonctionnement de ce lieu s'inclina.

Gracieusement, Camus tendit et passa son bras devant eux dans un geste aussi lent que délicat. Puis, sans hâte, il laissa reposer sa main dans la même position qu'auparavant tout en observant les hommes sous ses ordres reprendre leurs activités. Seul onze restèrent de pierre face à lui, attendant le moindre ordre de la part de leur chef. Camus s'approcha d'eux, ses nouvelles recrues. Les âmes de chevaliers déçus et furieux, comme la centaine d'autres âmes qui les entouraient. Les serviteurs d'Athéna, déchus sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, aux services d'un être dont ils ignoraient tout, parmi les ruines des Enfers. Des chevaliers de bronze et d'argent dont l'honneur avait était bafoué et puis un chevalier d'or, pourtant l'archétype parfait du protecteur d'Athéna. Bon, juste et empli de courage. Oublié et tombé en Enfers. Aiolos du sagittaire.

Rapidement, il ignora l'ancien chevalier d'or, chuchotant silencieusement à ses dix autres nouveaux serviteurs les ordres qu'ils attendaient tant. Sans perdre un instant, ils hochèrent tous de la tête avant de quitter rapidement les lieux, laissant leur nouveau seigneur seul avec celui qui était encore considéré comme un héro.

« Tu te demandes encore ce qui a bien put le pousser à te rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ? Il est vrai qu'un verseau trahissant sa déesse n'a plus grand chose d'étonnant... cependant un sagittaire... J'ignorais voir ça un jour. »

Camus ne répondit, gardant un silence religieux chaque fois qu'il revêtait son masque. C'était la barrière qui le séparait de son humanité, de qui il était avant et rien ni personne ne pourrait le sortir son mutisme. Pas même le dieu des Enfers en personne.

« Il te sera utile, sa présence permettra de garder les chevaliers sous ton joug. »

Le chevalier en question tomba soudainement à genoux, la tête vers le sol alors que sans que Camus n'ai rien demandé, il proclama :

« Mon seigneur, je vous jure fidélité et loyauté. Moi qui n'ai connu que la déesse Athéna, permettez moi de vous servir et vous trouverez en moi votre plus fidèle serviteur. »

Camus recula d'un pas, déconcerté et ignora le rire sarcastique qui résonnait dans sa tête.

« J'ignore ce que la déesse Athéna a bien put lui faire pour ainsi décider de te servir mais quelle belle déclaration ! Les chevaliers ont tant de fougue et de passion ! »

Il tenta d'étouffer la voix légèrement moqueuse, en vain. Il avait apprit depuis quelque temps déjà qu'il était impossible de faire taire un dieu, particulièrement un dieu qui n'avait personne d'autre à qui parler. Il n'avait rien contre cette présence constante, aussi longtemps qu'il le laissait faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Je vous en prie mon seigneur, donnez moi une mission. N'importe laquelle ! Et je l'accomplirai en votre nom ! »

Camus regarda autour de lui, toujours confus. Une mission ? Il pouvait toujours chercher les âmes des spectres et les surplis cependant, c'était déjà ce que faisait pratiquement tous ses soldats.

« En ton nom ? Sait-il seulement qui se cache derrière le masque ? Si c'est la cas, je devrais m'avouer quelque peu déçu. Tu as fais de tel progrès, effacer leur souvenir de ta présence dans le cimetière devrait être un jeu d'enfant. »

Camus fit taire la voix bien trop insistante mais plutôt que de pouvoir se concentrer sans personne pour l'ennuyer, on reprit bien plus fort dans ses pensées :

« Te déranger ? Vraiment ? Alors que j'avais une solution à te proposer ! Réfléchis, réfléchis Camus... »

Lentement, une image se forma dans ses pensées. Une image funeste qui se dessinait tout doucement, laissant entendre une machination tordue mais si parfaite que ce soit pour le chevalier du sagittaire ou lui-même. Cette idée, ce plan tordu ne pouvait provenir que d'un fin stratège, pas de quelqu'un comme lui qui avait encore du mal à donner des ordres. Oui, oui ! C'était exactement ça !

Sentant le cosmos soudainement enthousiaste de son nouveau seigneur, Aiolos releva la tête par curiosité. Il entendit alors dans ses pensées la voix de l'être masqué lui chuchoter sa mission. Ce qui lui demandait de faire, il s'y attendait en partit. Un test, ça devait être une sorte de test dangereux et fou. Pendant un instant, il tenta de discerner les yeux de son seigneur plongés dans l'obscurité, croyant à une mauvaise farce, pourtant tout laissait penser que l'être était des plus sérieux. Aiolos avala sa salive.

« Bien mon seigneur, il en sera ainsi. »

Il se releva, faisant bien attention de garder sa tête basse. L'être n'était pas vraiment grand et ne paraissait pas imposant, cependant il pouvait sentir son cosmos flotter autour de lui et l'oppresser. Il lui devait le respect, lui qui avait été ignoré par sa déesse pendant tant de temps et dont l'âme pourtant si noble avait finit par pourrir. Il ignorait tout de l'être auquel il avait offert son âme mais il avait été le seul à l'entendre plongé dans son abysse et le seul qui l'avait tiré de l'obscurité. Pour cette simple raison, il lui sera fidèle même si cela voulait dire commettre les pires crimes.

« Le chevalier du verseau disparaitra. »

* * *

Vous pensiez que cette fanfic était morte ? ET BAH NON ! Par contre je ne vous le cache pas : ça va pas être joyeux.

Earwen de Sirfalas : Merci ! Oui, on se rapproche de la 'fin', mais quelle fin exactement ? Quant à Hadès, sa haine pour Athéna est facilement justifiable. Plus que la haine soudaine que lui vouent ses anciens chevaliers.

Hemere : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Personnellement je plombe moi-même mon programme d'écriture donc bon... Quant à l'espoir... Je pense que ce chapitre vient de répondre à cette question.


	7. Un reflet

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, il fut surprit de se trouver à la limite même de l'ombre et de la lumière. Il redressa la tête, une silhouette imposante drapée de rouge lui faisant dos et l'attendant probablement dans le silence de ce lieu aux aspects sacrés. Lentement, il s'avança majestueusement, se mut sans le moindre bruit pourtant il savait parfaitement qu'on avait déjà déceler sa présence. Les mains liées et le menton haut, il ne décrocha pas un instant les yeux de la fresque colorée qui semblait pourtant bien plus solennelle qu'il y a des nuits de ça.

Le tissu de sa longue tunique brossa avec douceur les pavés ocres. Il glissa avec fluidité, sans le moindre bruit, agrippé au corps élancé de l'homme qui continuait de marcher avant d'enfin s'arrêter au côté du dieu. Il inspira profondément, son torse se soulevant au rythme de ses respirations alors qu'il contemplait non pas les vitraux mais bien ses accomplissements. Le seigneur Hadès, lui, releva le menton comme pour laisser entendre à l'humain qu'il l'avait remarqué. Camus ne dit d'abord rien, passant l'une de ses mains sur ses longs gants noirs qui ne couvraient que ses index et majeurs.

« Tu as fait tant de progrès et ce en si peu de temps. »

L'homme ne répondit rien, laissant tout le loisir au dieu de s'exprimer.

« Je ne vois plus sur ton visage la moindre once d'hésitation.

\- Ce chemin est celui que j'ai choisis mon seigneur. »

Entendant le dieu renifler d'amusement, il regarda du coin de l'œil l'être qui le guidait depuis un certain temps déjà. Hadès était tourné vers lui, un rictus réjouit sur ses lèvres. Lui aussi avait les mains posées l'une sur l'autre et portait une longue tunique qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle que portait l'humain. Seulement, sur la tunique du seigneur couraient des motifs autour du col, des manches et du bas de son vêtement. Ces méandres ornementaux étaient exactement les mêmes qui décoraient les habits de Camus à un détail près : leur couleur. Bleu glacial sur le dieu et rouge sang sur lui.

« Il serait si simple dans ta situation d'être troublé par le doute et la peur.

\- C'est le cas mon seigneur, répondit Camus en baissant le regard vers les pavés mordoré. Je suis terrifié. »

Hadès l'observait silencieusement, il pouvait sentir son regard posé sur lui. Le dieu l'invitait sans un mot à se confier.

« Tant de choses dépendes de mes décisions désormais. Tant de vies et de morts aux creux de mes mains, il creusa ses ongles dans les paumes de sa main et baissa la tête inconsciemment. Si je n'arrive pas au bout du chemin, vous ne trouverez personne d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire désabusé du dieu ne confirmait qu'en parti ce que l'homme craignait. Hadès croisa les bras, avant de soupirer.

« Je le crains.

\- Personne d'autre que moi ne peut accomplir cette tâche donc. »

Camus tourna la tête vers le seigneur, ce dernier souriant toujours douloureusement.

« Je suis désolé Camus. »

La voix sincère du dieu le fit soupirer. Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche, ignorant les longues mèches de ses cheveux turquoise qui vinrent fouetter doucement son visage. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de lui répondre que ce n'était rien, que la vie était ainsi pourtant il garda le silence. Lorsqu'en relevant les yeux vers les vitraux aux mille-et-une couleurs, il capta son reflet de différentes teintes et brisé par les plombs d'argent. Comme envouté par ce qu'il y voyait, il s'approcha avec prudence jusqu'à être assez près du verre pour que son souffle ne l'embrume. Étrange, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait sur cette fresque, dont les vitraux étaient d'ordinaire mâts, son image s'y refléter. Lentement, il approcha l'une de ses mains non pas du verre qu'il savait glacé mais vers sa propre image toute aussi froide. Du bout des doigts, il toucha sa joue, son double fantomatique l'imitant.

« Combien de mes spectres tes soldats ont-ils trouvé ? »

La voix grave du dieu sortit l'homme de sa contemplation.

« Ils ont découvert trois âmes aujourd'hui. L'une d'entre elle appartient à l'un de vos juges.

\- Sais-tu du quel il s'agit ? »

À travers la fresque, Camus adressa un simple regard au dieu. Ce dernier était d'un calme olympien, imperturbable, grand et noble tel la divinité qu'il était. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui d'insaisissable, comme s'il lui suffirait de tendre la main vers lui pour qu'il disparaisse parmis les rayons dorés qui baignaient l'endroit.

« Je l'ignore, il a cependant répondu à mon appel. J'attends désormais qu'il s'éveil. »

Il vit le seigneur Hadès détourner le regard, probablement satisfait par sa réponse.

« Il reste désormais 62 spectres qui attendent patiemment ta venue, Camus hocha seulement la tête. Une fois tous mes spectres rappelés, tu auras à ta disposition une solide armée. Comment comptes-tu appeler tes soldats d'ailleurs ? »

L'homme arbora un air confus, fronçant ses fins sourcils sous le regard sage du dieu.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Athéna dirige ses chevaliers, Poseidon ses marinas et moi même ai été à la tête de mes spectres. Quel nom comptes-tu donner à ton armée ? »

L'homme son visage à travers la fresque. Il était brisé en plusieurs morceaux, l'un de ses yeux et une partie de sa joue d'un rouge flamboyant, ses lèvres et son menton vert émeraude, l'autre œil traversé d'un plomb d'argent avant de se mêler du même violet que cette armure de spectre qu'il avait du porté une fois. Il se souvint encore : la culpabilité, le dégoût de porter cette habit. Pour accomplir ce funeste destin, pour se battre contre ses propres frères d'armes.

« Dois-je vraiment leur donné un nom, fait-il en se retournant soudainement vers le seigneur Hadès. Ne puis-je pas seulement les nommer spectres ? »

Hadès ferma les yeux avant de lentement hocher la tête de droite à gauche, confirmant silencieusement ce qu'il avait dit auparavant. Puis il rouvrit les paupières et regarda l'homme de cet air serein. Camus fut surprit de le voir détacher sa cape d'un rouge profond avant de s'approché de lui d'un pas décidé. Il sentit sur ses épaule le poids du vêtement que l'on venait d'y déposer.

« Il s'agit de ton armée. Il est de ton devoir de la nommer Camus. »

Regardant le reflet de l'humain, le dieu passa derrière lui et souleva ses cheveux en faisant bien attention de ne rien défaire. Il passa le col de la cape autour de sa pâle nuque avant de l'accrocher à la jonction de son épaule gauche à son cou d'une broche d'argent représentant une branche de cyprès. Elle était si réaliste que le feuillage paraissait avoir était seulement engloutit par le métal plutôt que d'avoir été sculpté. Sous la lumière qu'émanait la fresque, des reflets bleu nuit ainsi que violet vinrent la teinter. La cape couvrant entièrement sa silhouette élancé, le dieu attrapa l'un des pans qui reposait sur la gauche de l'homme plutôt que le milieu avant de le passer au dessus de son épaule. Ainsi, plutôt que le vêtement ne couvre seulement son dos, comme se fut le cas pour le seigneur Hadès, il dévoilait le bras ainsi que toute la partie gauche du corps et cachait gracieusement le reste de l'homme.

Camus ne put faire rien d'autre sinon observer de nouveau son reflet, essayant de s'habituer à cette apparence qui lui était si peu familière. Ses cheveux étaient tirés vers l'arrière, deux fines tresses parsemées de minuscules perles grises passaient sur le haut de sa tête remplaçant les rubans des coiffures grecs traditionnelles. Ses longues mèches reposaient toujours dans son dos dans un tourbillon de tresses et de torsades nouées leur donnant cette apparence de chevelure divine. Elles étaient agrémentées de perles nacrées, de plumes argentées et de feuilles de saule blanc. Il passa une main dans son épaisse coiffure, ignorant le soupire agacé du dieu. C'était magnifique. Rien n'avait changé chez lui, seulement sa chevelure mais cela suffisait a lui donner l'impression de faire face à un étranger.

« Ce sera ton apparence désormais, celle que tu devras emprunter face à tes guerriers. »

Camus regarda l'entité à travers les vitraux. Ce dernier paraissait content, voir même fier de lui. Il y avait d'ailleurs quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose que Camus ne reconnu pas. Malgré ce bleu céruléen qui brillait, il y avait un voile lointain. Soudainement, cette fierté non dissimulée n'était plus qu'un écran de fumé. Était-ce l'indigo des vitraux qui hantant son visage qui donnait à ses yeux cette teinte mélancolique ? Était-ce sourire légèrement effacé ?

« Tourne-toi Camus. » souffla-t-il d'une voix feutrée par l'émotion.

L'humain se tourna alors lentement et sentit la lourde cape s'enrouler autour de ses jambes, emportant avec elle sa longue tunique. Sans même savoir pourquoi, il ramena sa main gauche vers son cœur. Il était interdit. Lorsqu'il sentit un poids être déposé sur sa tête.

Il vit, le dieu, ce même sourire au lèvre, reculer ses mains en lui accordant un regard bienveillant. Il l'invitait à découvrir le don qu'il venait de lui faire. Lentement et avec hésitation, Camus approcha ses deux mains de sa tête. La cape glissa le long de son bras droit, prise dans son mouvement. Du bout des doigts, il sentit quelque chose de froid et lisse. Il fronça les sourcils, regarda un point fixe sans vraiment le voir car trop prit dans ses réflexions. Il sentit quelque chose d'autre, une abrasion ou un trait irrégulier. Il le suivit, se dirigeant sans le savoir vers son front jusqu'à atteindre autre chose. Quelque chose de bombé cette fois et de rond.

Il se tourna brusquement vers le vitraux, curieux de savoir exactement de quoi il en retournait. Camus savait que sur ses cheveux reposait une couronne mais il en ignorait l'aspect exact, ainsi que la matière. Ce ne fut que face à son reflet qu'il put admiré le précieux objet.

Un simple cercle qui tombait sur son front en une forme qui rappelait la goutte et sur lequel était gravé de fin feuillage. Les feuilles de lierre s'entrecroisaient sans pourtant prendre toute la largeur de la couronne et dévalait le métal jusqu'à trois pierres qui ornait son front. Deux d'entre elles étaient petites et rondes, une topaze bleue à droite et un rubis. Entre elle, de deux fois leur taille et d'une forme de goutte était montée une améthyste d'un violet pur. Les trois pierres étaient taillé en cabochon, polies et brillantes sous les rayons dorés.

« Mon masque va la dissimuler, souffla Camus avec une pointe déception.

\- Cela a peu d'importance. »

Le dieu recula d'un pas, posant son regard lourd sur les épaules de l'homme sans pour autant l'observer.

« Cette couronne n'ira à personne d'autre qu'à toi, toi seul peux la porter. »

Cette couronne si légère sur sa tête semblait soudainement alourdir ses épaules. À travers elle, il sentait d'autant plus le poids de ses responsabilités, de ses décision. Pourtant, plutôt que de courber l'échine il releva le menton avec majesté. Il avait choisit son rôle, c'était désormais à lui de faire la part des choses. Il ignorait si le cercle sur sa tête avait un quelconque pouvoir ou était purement ostentatoire, cependant Camus savait que cet objet lui serait précieux.

« Je vous remercie seigneur Hadès. »

Hadès captura son regard à travers le reflet et le soutint quelques secondes. Camus se sentait près à reprendre cette mission qui était la sienne. Dans ces habits si nobles, coiffé ainsi, il avait l'apparence d'un dieu plutôt qu'un humain. Une certaine grandeur se dégageait de son apparence, une certaine autorité qui, il l'espérait, ne serait discuter par personne. Cependant, le visage du dieu ne reflétait pas la même fierté, ni même un sentiment qui s'en approchait. Son expression était vide et ses yeux céruléens se voilait.

« Mon seigneur ? » fit Camus d'une voix incertaine.

Le dieu plissa légèrement les paupières inférieures, marquant ses yeux d'une certaine préoccupation. L'Avait-il seulement entendu, perdu dans ses contemplations ? Camus n'en avait pas l'impression.

« Mon seigneur ? » répéta-t-il un peu plus fort cette fois.

Hadès lui accorda enfin un regard, perdu en apercevant celui troublé de l'homme qui se tenait désormais face à lui.

« Beaucoup de travail t'attend, chuchota-t-il en réajustant une dernière fois sa cape sur l'humain. Cette apparence te permettra d'acquérir d'autant plus d'autorité auprès de mes spectres. Tu en auras besoin, crois moi. Il ne te reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire. »

Camus hocha de la tête, laissant au dieu le loisir de replacer ses vêtements alors que ses cheveux s'assombrissaient. Il ferma les yeux, concentrant son énergie sans pourvoir apercevoir le noir de jais que dévalait sa chevelure telle une nuée ardente dévorant les pans d'un volcan. Il chercha sous ses mains une faille, une cassure produite par son cosmos et rapidement, il sentit un univers s'ouvrir sous ses doigts. Alors qu'il altérait son apparence, il récupéra son masque rangé dans un monde dont seul lui connaissait la porte. Il rouvrit les paupières, ses yeux désormais du même bleu que le dieu des enfers, avant de passer l'une de ses mains sur la surface lisse et sans la moindre imperfection de son masque. Camus redressa son regard, capturant celui d'Hadès. Il venait de lui montrer une fois de plus les progrès qu'il avait fait.

« Va Camus, je resterai à tes côtés pour te guider. »

Il trébucha légèrement sans sentir l'herbe sèchement s'accrocha à sa cape. Tirant d'un coup sec de sa main découverte, il entendit un bruit rêche lorsque la plante plus morte que vivante lâcha son précieux butin. Elle ressemblait à un mendiant tendant ses mains en priant silencieusement pour un regard, le moindre signe qu'on le reconnaisse seulement comme un être vivant. Cette prière lui fut refusé lorsque, plutôt que de regarder à ses pieds, Camus laissa son regard glisser sur la misère qui l'entourait.

Morte, sèche et crochue. Voilà tout ce qui restait de la végétation. Des arbres qui ressemblaient à des squelettes, sans cesse assaillis par des vents violents et rongés par le sel de mer qu'ils portaient dans leur souffle. Des buissons rachitiques où pendaient parfois des feuilles déjà morte, en partie parties en poussière avec le temps. Les herbes brûlés par la chaleur avaient cette teinte jaunâtre et par endroit ne parvenaient plus à couvrir la terre devenue stérile. Sans un mot, Camus remit son masque avant de disparaître dans la bouche béante de la grotte.

Le bruit des gouttelettes d'eau qui résonnaient dans le long tunnel fut lentement remplacé par un léger brouhaha. Le bruit d'une centaine d'âmes s'affairant avant son retour. Camus inspira, replaçant ses mains l'une sur l'autre lorsqu'il aperçut la lumière percer l'obscurité.

Il apparut devant eux, passant d'abord inaperçu tant il était silencieux. Cependant dès lors sa présence détectée, ses soldats cessèrent un instant leurs travaux pour venir saluer celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur seigneur. Aioros traversa la foule, prenant la place de chef au sein de leur groupe. Si Camus était leur seigneur, l'ancien chevalier d'or du sagittaire s'était placé comme capitaine, dirigeant avec sérieux les soldats lorsque leur maitre était absent.

L'homme, vêtu d'une armure semblable à celle qu'il portait sous Athéna, vint se tenir un deux pas avant les autres hommes désormais rangé en ligne parfaitement droite. Droit et fier, Aioros inclina la tête avec respect à l'être face à lui.

« Mon seigneur. Nous attendions votre retour. »

Sous ses cils, il vit le simple geste de la main qu'on lui adressa. Son seigneur lui implicitait de relever la tête et de lui informer des avancements de ses projets. D'ailleurs, derrière l'ancien chevalier d'or les rangs rompirent, chacun repartant à leur occupation. Aioros s'avança alors jusqu'à son seigneur, veillant à garder une certaine distance avec l'être, tout en l'invitant à le suivre.

« Le juge s'est réveillé mon seigneur. Il est cependant agité.»

Le regard de Camus, absolument pas gêné par son masque, glissa sur le paysage autours de lui. Ce qui fut pendant des décennies que ruines et gravas reprenait peu à peu forme. Ce n'était pour l'instant qu'une plaine dégagée, jonchée par endroit de gros rochers autour desquels ses soldats s'affairaient. Plus loin passait un fleuve aux eaux étrangement calme, noir d'un noir plus obscure qu'une nuit sans lune. Le Styx. Une barque l'attendait d'ailleurs contre la rive.

Aioros tendit une main vers son seigneur qui l'ignora. Celui-ci s'installa dans la barque, sa longue tunique glissant le long du bois avant de rejoindre l'être sans jamais dévoiler la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Le soldat s'assit face à lui, veillant à toujours garder une distance avec son seigneur, puis, donna l'ordre à Charon de faire avancer la barque. Le spectre grogna avec défiance mais engagea tout de même la traversée.

Il était le premier spectre dont l'âme avait été trouvée par les soldats de Camus. C'était grâce à lui qu'il purent enfin accéder à une autre partie de ce qui fut jadis les enfers. Le spectre n'avait cependant pas été particulièrement coopératif. Camus n'eu rien à faire, c'était Aioros qui s'était occupé de Charon. Après tout, sans sa rame, il avait bien plus de mal à se défendre. Particulièrement contre un ancien chevalier d'or. Camus ignorait exactement ce qu'il lui avait infligé pour que le spectre respectait le moindre ordre qu'Aiolia lui donnait cependant aussi longtemps que le spectre respectait les ordres...

Camus n'y pensa pas plus longtemps, ses pensées hantées par trop de questionnement et de doute. Face à son capitaine et son spectre, il laissa ses yeux se perdre sur la surface des flots. La barque fendait les eaux du fleuve, perturbant le calme qui l'animait. Camus fut tenté de passer une mains dans l'eau, elle paraissait si limpide lorsqu'elle caressait les flancs de bois. Si claire et pourtant si obscure, renvoyant son reflet troublé chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'en approcher.

Aioros observait son maitre se pencher, sa silhouette rouge et noire se tordant vers les eaux terrifiantes qui les portaient. L'apparence de l'être avait changée, il ne paraissait plus humain. Il y avait quelque chose de divin dans cette image qu'il renvoyait, que se soit ses longs cheveux apprêtés ou ses vêtements digne d'un prince. Cependant, il y avait aussi quelque chose de profondément sinistre que dégageait cet être, quelque qui venait en partie de ce masque blanc qui ne reflétait rien, de ce silence et de cette posture tordue qu'il adoptait pour observer le fleuve. Était-ce véritablement un humain ? Lorsqu'il se pliait, son corps entièrement drapé semblait être fait de paille et de chiffon. Ses deux mains contre le bord de la barque, l'être tourna la tête vers lui, son masque blanc semblant flotter dans les airs. Aioros recula légèrement et tenta de ne pas laisser paraître son intimidation face au regard totalement fixe de son seigneur. Quoi qu'il y ai derrière ce masque était dangereux et imprévisible, pourtant il le considérait comme son maitre et il le servirait avec la même fidélité qu'il offrit à la déesse Athéna. Il ne pouvait cependant pas nier le frisson qui dévalait son échine.

Camus avait sentit le regard d'Aioros sur ses épaules. L'homme n'avait jamais été connu pour être particulièrement discret. Pour être le plus bon et le plus digne d'être Pope, oui, mais certainement pas pour sa discrétion. Soutenir son regard était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, jusqu'à ce que la barque touche enfin l'autre rive. Il avait pertinemment sentit le malaise d'Aioros, particulièrement lorsqu'il lui chuchota silencieusement mille et une raison d'être à son service. Il ne doutait pas de la fidélité de l'ancien chevalier, il était cependant de son devoir de rappeler à ses combattants qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas douter.

Camus n'attendit ni son soldat ni même de réaction de Charon, aussitôt la barque touchant la rive qu'il se leva et enjamba le bois qui le séparait des terres des Enfers. Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas que deux anciens combattants d'Athéna l'attendaient. Ils tenaient chacun fermement de longues et lourdes chaines attachées autour d'un être au regard brûlant de rage. Agenouillé, le spectre gardait cette aura menaçante, serrant les dents et lui montrant sa plus belle expression de haine. Camus sentit Aioros se placer à ses côtés, prenant le rôle de sa voix alors qu'il soutenait le regard doré et défiant qu'on lui adressait.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Le juge s'est réveillé et à commencé à nous attaquer, commença l'ancien chevalier d'argent, nous avons rapidement était dépassé et notre seigneur n'arrivait pas.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que de l'enchainer, compléta l'autre soldat. »

Aioros jeta un coup d'œil à son seigneur, oubliant que ce dernier ne lui donnerait rien et surtout pas une indication. Il fixait le juge, comme il lui avait fait subir quelques secondes auparavant dans la barque. Cependant, le spectre ne sembla pas impressionné, préférant continuer de défier son seigneur. Cette attitude fit monter en Aioros une sourde colère. Il eut soudainement envie de détruire le spectre qui osait ainsi déshonorer son seigneur.

« Et son nom, le poison dans sa voix ne s'entendait que trop, il vous a donné son nom ?

\- Il refuse de nous parler si ce n'est pour nous insulter. »

Le regard de l'ancien combattant d'Athéna vint reposer sur le spectre, clairement embrumé par la colère. Oh donc le juge ne désirait pas donner son nom ? Peu importait. Il n'était pas si important. Aioros seul pouvait mener à bien n'importe quelle mission que lui confirait leur seigneur, il n'avait pas besoin d'un être rebelle et de si peu loyal. Pourtant, son seigneur sembla penser le contraire lorsqu'il s'avança vers le spectre.

Il avança la tête vers lui, le dos courbé et une démarche bien trop lente pour paraître humaine. Tous pouvait voir ces petits signes, ceux qui montraient subtilement l'inquiétude qui augmentait chez le spectre à mesure que leur seigneur s'avançait comme cette façon de gesticuler, cet essaie vain de reculer.

Aioros détourna le regard, quelque peu mal à l'aise face à cet situation. Il savait ce qu'il faisait : son seigneur parlait au juge. Il envahissait ses pensées, lentement. Il ancrait chacun de ses mots dans l'esprit du spectre, les étendaient comme des racines qui se plantaient dans son inconscient et lisait chaque réponses qu'il désirait. Son chuchotement incompréhensible qui résonnait dans sa tête, qui se faufilait et qui persuadait son interlocuteur, était aussi pernicieux que réconfortant.

D'un coup d'œil il vit le visage du juge, ses mâchoires crispées et ses yeux qu'il se forçait à garder sur le sol. Aioros tourna la tête vers le côté. Bientôt, il craquerait. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait résisté à leur seigneur et malgré la réputation des juges infernaux, aussi fiers que vaniteux, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire face aux images d'horreurs qui assaillaient leur pensées comme des flashs douloureux. Il n'y avait pas moyen de lutter face aux mots dont les échos se répétaient encore et encore dans leur tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils abdiquaient. Bientôt, leur seigneur se pencherait vers le juge à genoux avant de prendre son menton entre ses longs doigts. Il le forcerait à relever la tête, à regarder les yeux styliser de son masque et qui sait ce que le spectre y verrait. Leur seigneur se relèverait alors et quitterait les lieux sans adresser un dernier regard au juge qui sous le choc ne pourrait se relever.

Aioros laissa son regard se poser sur l'être auquel il était fidèle. Oui, leur seigneur était froid et cruel, mais c'était pour leur bien. Le juge ne s'en rendrait compte que bien trop tôt.

* * *

Un chapitre très descriptif qui je vous ne le cache pas est un peu un chapitre filler. J'aurais pu m'en passer et passer directement à la suite mais j'avoue ne pas avoir réussi à me résigner à le supprimer. Il a pour moi son importance.

Pour récapituler on a : Camus qui a eu le droit à un relooking, Aioros qui prend son rôle trop à cœur (à défaut d'être grand Pope) et un juge traumatisé.

Le prochain chapitre devrait contenir moins de description, plus d'interrogation et surtout plus d'action !

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu !

Earwen de Sirfalas : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Effectivement, Aioros qui devient un bad boy c'est pas tout les jours ! Après tout, plus on est bon, plus il est simple d'être corrompu !

Hemere : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que ça ne tombe pas sur tes vacances cette fois ! Effectivement, la trahison d'Aioros est un gros morceau, il va pas aller en s'arrangeant lui. Quant à Milo... Je ne dis rien...


End file.
